


Nurture Boy

by SmackTheDevil



Series: The Nurture Boy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Confusion, Disfigurement, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Kiss, First Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Innocence, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: When gardener, Jensen Ackles takes on a new post at a grand house in Newport he is immediately smitten with the gardens he has been charged to care for and nurture. The household staff are a mixed bag and the Padalecki's who own 'The Breakers' are the kindest people Jensen has ever met.It doesn't take him long to settle in and even less time to clash with the Padalecki's middle-child, Jared.But there is more to Jared than meets the eye and Jensen soon finds out that becoming smitten doesn't just apply to beautiful trees.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: The Nurture Boy Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627336
Comments: 36
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Breakers' is a real mansion in Newport, Rhode Island and is a National Historic Landmark, not a family home.
> 
> There is a rather huge Avengers: Endgame *spoiler* in this fic, so if you're the one person on planet earth who hasn't seen the movie, you have been warned. :D  
> There are also smaller mentions of Endgame too.

“I won’t lie when I say I’m disappointed, boy.” JB, otherwise known as Jim Booth of JB Horticulturists and Landscapers, was glowering over the top of his glasses at his protegé and employee of fifteen years, Jensen Ackles. The conversation had become a thorn in the side of the thirty-seven year old, ever since he’d decided to leave Jim for literal pastures new. Jensen had been putting off breaking the news that he was leaving the company for two weeks, going over how he would word his announcement and how he would subsequently deal with the fall out. JB wasn’t known for being a temperate man but Jensen hadn’t prepared himself for such obvious sadness. It was the worst reaction imaginable.

“I just feel that it’s time to move on, to work on bigger projects.” Jensen said feeling sad and remorseful; he wondered briefly if taking on a new job was worth all the pain. 

“Well, I suppose this day was gonna happen at some point. But, Jensen. Are you sure you want to work as a live-in gardener? It feels like a few steps down the ladder to me. You’re practically your own boss, have been for years now.”

“The position _is_ for a Head Gardener, JB. It’s not like it’s basic groundsman work, they need an expert in grand house horticulture and tree surgery. I’m more than qualified and you know that. Plus, I’ll live on the estate.”

“In servants quarters, living in the bowels of a fancy home underneath all the nobs.” JB countered. It was obvious that the man was keen to keep Jensen on but too damn proud to outright beg.

“Have you seen the grounds of The Breakers?” 

“Well, of course I have. It’s a beautiful house and the grounds are better.”

“Well, then. I want to be in charge of all of that. It’s preserving history and the gardens are a part of that.” Jensen worried his bottom lip as JB removed his glasses, wiping the lenses on his fleece jacket.

“How can I argue with that?” 

“You can’t.” Jensen sighed heavily, sitting back in his chair. “My mind is made up.”

*

Jensen got his first plant when he was 8 years old; a healthy little cactus with a red head which flowered once every year until it gave up the ghost when Jensen had accidentally left it behind after leaving for college. He had won it at a county fair, an annual trip out with his grandpa. No siblings vying for attention, just him and his grampy bonding over corn dogs and Ferris wheel rides. But the innocuous little plant had piqued his interest in everything horticultural and killed his love of reading comic books; having something tangible to care for became much more important. None of Jensen’s family were particularly green-thumbed, save for the odd cheese plant or areca palm over the years. The family’s back yard was just lawn to the border fences, no potted patio plants or even a tree. Jensen hadn’t noticed until he had won his cactus.

One Christmas during high-school, Jensen was roped into painting the decorations for their annual festive dance. This often happened due to his talent in drawing; even if he did try to get out of it by explaining that drawing pictures of plants and flowers with pencil was a little different to huge hand painted scenery. His pleas fell on deaf ears. But it had been during those preparations that Jensen came into his own as an expert in all things plants. Let’s call it ‘Mistletoe-gate’. Mindy Koch had been in charge of school dances since junior year. She was great at it, too great. Some would call her passionate, Jensen would call her tyrant, Mindy would call Jensen the soul object of her affections.  
Mindy caught Jensen in the library two days before the dance and cornered him with a box of mistletoe; little corsage bundles with aluminum foil wrapped around the stems. Jensen had been engrossed by a book about indigenous pines. Had.

“Hey Jensen. Will you buy some mistletoe for the dance? Only a buck a pop, worth it for the promise of a kiss.” Mindy smiled wide-eyed at Jensen, just like she always did. And he could never quite figure out if she wanted to kiss him or murder him. It was around that time he had worked out that girls weren’t his thing. So he was quite prepared for a violent stabbing. 

“I might.” Jensen peered into the box, the tidy bundles looked a little sorry for themselves but were heavy with white berries. He had read about mistletoe earlier in the year. And how the entire plant was poisonous and also a parasite, and now in modern times an inexplicable vehicle for romance. ‘ _I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night_ ’ Jensen knew that it meant more than being an excuse to make out under.

“You do realize that these berries are poisonous, in fact the whole thing is.” Jensen said, politely lifting the box from his stack of tree books.

“Well, duh. It’s not like we’re going to eat them.” Mindy had no idea they were poisonous.

“And -” Jensen continued, perhaps a little more smugly than was necessary. “- they’re parasitic. Birds poop the berry seeds out onto trees and the mistletoe grows from that.” Mindy looked at Jensen as if he had grown a second head, then cast an eye over the books on the table.

“Are you some kind of tree nerd?” 

“I like trees and plants yes.” Jensen wasn’t going to hide it and it paid off because he could see Mindy’s crush on him dissipating before his very eyes.

“Freak.” Mindy snapped, sweeping away with her box of festive parasitic poison corsages. The rest of Jensen’s day went swimmingly. 

Through Jensen’s avid interest in all things horticultural, he discovered that to be the best was to get down in the dirt and learn from the soil up. He took biology as his major in college, worked his ass off for a local landscaping company at weekends and after college, he took more courses and most recently and at the expense of JB, a tree surgery course. And that may have been why JB was so reluctant to let Jensen go. After fifteen years of servitude, Jensen had worked his way up the ladder of JB Horticulturists and Landscapers. He had staff under him and the pay was good but JB had been a safe player; sticking to what he knew best, only ever taking bookings from small private homes with basic yards. A home with extensive gardens was a rare thing for Jensen to work on. He loved the outdoors, he loved nurturing everything that grew but he felt as if he needed a challenge; some big project that he could make his own. So when he saw the notice for Head Gardener at The Breakers, he was all over it before he even gave himself a chance to think it through.  
Jensen knew quite a bit about The Breakers, at least when it came to the gardens. The house that was formerly owned by the Vanderbilt’s sat on the Newport, Rhode Island coast, with rocky cliff views of the Atlantic Ocean. The idea of not only maintaining a garden on a fourteen acre estate but dealing with an aggressive climate thrilled him and terrified him in equal measure. He was interviewed briefly by the house head of staff, Benjamin and then by the owner of The Breakers Mr. Padalecki, who for all his wealth was one of the nicest men Jensen had ever met. He was offered the job on the spot.

The Newport Padalecki’s were famous for their wealth to be sure but also because to look at them, you wouldn’t think that they had two pennies to rub together. Casual in attire and demeanor, philanthropists and owners of some of the biggest non-profit companies on the east coast. There was never controversy or gossip, just endless uplifting news reports about how the family, with a seemingly bottomless pit of money wanted nothing more than to give it all away.

Gerald Padalecki had inherited his wealth from his father, a recluse who had lived a simple life and barely spent a penny but had invested cannily in gold and oil. Mrs. Padalecki, Sherri was also an heiress and shared her husbands interest in giving all of their money away. Further in Jensen’s research of the Padalecki’s, he discovered that there were three children too. Jeff, the eldest who was CEO of a few of the non-profits and Megan, the youngest who worked as an ambassador for one of their homeless charities in the New York city ‘burbs. She seemed like a hands-on kind of girl, working at a soup kitchen regularly and often quite anonymously. A far cry from other children of the obscenely wealthy. And then there was a third middle-child called Jared, whom Jensen couldn’t find any information on at all aside from his name. On a whole, Jensen was pleased with the family. He liked also that climate change was a big concern of theirs too. They were all about electric cars and low-carbon traveling. Rich people who cared but put their money where their mouths were. Impressive.

*

Aside from the job itself, Jensen was quite looking forward to giving up his apartment. Since he would be living on-site with the rest of the household staff, he had little use for the crappy furniture he had accumulated over the years. He had a half-assed yard sale to make a little extra cash but wound up giving most of it away which cheered him more than selling it. His room, he was told was small and so with that in mind he packed only his clothes, record player, vinyls, books, two potted plants and a photograph album. The rest he sent back home to his parents in Texas after his father had promised to make room for it all in his garage. And so, with nothing but a suitcase and two cardboard boxes Jensen arrived at the huge ornate wrought iron gates of The Breakers at precisely 2pm where he was greeted by Benjamin and welcomed into the household.


	2. Chapter 2

Benjamin was just the type of officious ass one would expect to head the staff of a grand house. Clearly not the boss but liked to think he was. He seemed friendly enough from Jensen’s initial point of view but the new head gardener had an inkling that the obvious disdain Benjamin had for those below him would eventually grate. Jensen was lead toward the house, the pea-gravel drive which lead up to the sprawling building crunching under his feet. It was level and well-maintained as was the grass that spread out and around the house. One of the two Blue Atlas Cedars that the grounds boasted, stood tall and wide as he passed by. Jensen loved trees, loved them! He went all the way to Scotland once to hug the UK’s oldest tree; a yew estimated to be between two and three thousand years old. It was in pieces, having been split to accommodate funeral processions since its location was in a graveyard. But it was still a sight to behold, Jensen was humbled by its grace and longevity.

“Cedrus atlantica.” Jensen muttered as he stopped to admire the old cedar tree.

“I beg your pardon?” Benjamin’s shiny shoes caught on the gravel as he turned around.

“The tree.” Jensen nodded, shifting a box on his hip. “It’s a Blue Atlas Cedar, cedrus atlantica.”

“Oh.” Benjamin sniffed. “I don’t know French, Ackles.”

“It’s Latin.” Jensen said flatly.

“Same thing. Come along, please. We must get you settled. I have to introduce you to the rest of the household staff, show you to your room and your office.”

“I have an office?” Jensen jogged to catch up with the man, the box on his hip, sliding down one thigh.

“I wouldn’t get too excited, it’s a hothouse.”

“Oh.” Jensen smirked. “That sounds like my kind of office.”

“Quite.” Benjamin sniffed, taking Jensen into a modern looking side door which he was informed was the ‘servants entrance’. Jensen didn’t enjoy being referred to as a servant. Mr. Padalecki hadn’t given him the impression that he was, nor did the job notice suggest it either. But Benjamin spoke with one of those old Hollywood star mid-Atlantic accents which did nothing more than make him sound like a huge snob. Jensen decided the man must spend his days off watching Downton Abbey for tips.

“Would you mind showing me my room first?” Jensen said as the box he had been battling with crashed onto the shiny floor to the entrance of the kitchen. “I’ve been carrying these for what feels like hours.”

“Very well, follow me.” Benjamin agreed, but didn’t look happy about it. Oh yes, Jensen was definitely going to fall out with him.   
Jensen’s room was more than adequate for his needs. It had a good sized bed, a nightstand with a drawer, lamp and alarm clock, a small en suite bathroom and a window that was eye level with the ground but just big enough to let in light.

“Right, you two should take advantage of the window.” Jensen said, placing his two plants on a shelf under the window. They weren’t anything fancy, one was a simple common areca palm, the other a large cactus which he had rescued from the ‘help us, we’re dying’ section of a garden center. That had been five years ago and the cactus was thriving. He popped the window open, just enough to let in some air and to test how his plants would cope with the ocean-side climate. 

Benjamin had given Jensen strict instructions to sort his room out in thirty minutes and Jensen figured that meant not a second more or less. In that time he only managed to set up his record player and text his father that he had arrived. His next task was to meet the ‘servants’, they probably didn’t like being called that either.

“Straight down to the kitchen, Ackles. Thirty minutes.” Benjamin had barked and who was ‘Ackles’ to argue.

*

Jensen hovered by the kitchen door way, there were two cooks by look of it and a few other people who seemed unnecessary but looked busy enough. 

“Doorways are for passing through, Ackles. Not for loitering.” Benjamin had appeared as if from out of nowhere and levered Jensen into the kitchen like a new kid on the first day of term. The head of staff cleared his throat. “Stop what you’re doing please, just for a moment. This is Ackles, the new head gardener.” Every pair of eyes homed in on Jensen who gave the room a friendly wave.

“Just Ackles?” An older lady who had been chopping bell peppers as if her life depended on it, paused mid-chop and smiled warmly at the new boy.

“Jensen.”

“That’s better. I’m Maggie.” Maggie shot Benjamin a look which Jensen figured she was used to doing several times a day. “Benjamin, why don’t you leave Jensen here in our capable hands, isn’t all this socializing beneath you?” Maggie waved her knife, swirling it in the head of staff’s general direction. “Go on now, buzz off.” Jensen liked her instantly because Benjamin scuttled off muttering to himself.

“That’s quite a superpower you’ve got there, Maggie.” Jensen smiled, sitting at the huge wooden kitchen table which stretched almost the width of the room.

“We all need a ticking off once in a while.” Maggie smiled. “Hey, Louis fix this boy a sandwich would you?” 

“On it, Mags.” Louis, who was barely out of college and had pimples for days but an excitable demeanor went about the task immediately. “You ain’t a veggie or a vegan, are you?”

“Flexible on dairy, I’m a cheese freak.” Jensen chuckled. “But no food with a face.” Jensen smiled, kind of enjoying the togetherness of the kitchen staff, all moving around one another like well oiled cogs in a machine.

“Avocado and salad?” Louis offered.

“Amazing, thank you. I barely ate on the way here, kind of forgot to.” Jensen chuckled.

“Come far?” Maggie asked, now attacking a huge onion.

“Texas, originally. But I came up from South Carolina. Buses, cabs, a little walking.” Jensen nodded.

“No flying?”

“Nope, I won’t. I’m trying to keep my carbon footprint down.” 

“Oh, Gerry will like you.” Maggie smiled. “And yes, we call the man of the house ‘Gerry’, he insists. Get’s Ben’s back up but the family don’t go in for all that ‘sir’ and ‘madam’ nonsense. Any way, that’s Louis right there, making your sandwich. New boy. Then Andrea over there, Todd, Melissa and-” Maggie frowned. “- where’s Stan?”

“Outside having a smoke before dinner prep starts.” Louis muttered, handing Jensen an impressive looking sandwich.

“Oh typical, I mean, what am I doing here? Sailing a boat. Get him back in here.” 

Maggie was clearly the boss in that operation but everyone seemed to work together well and there was a mutual respect between them that Jensen appreciated. 

“Any way. When Megan is here, she’s just plain Megan and Jeff too. You get the drift. And then there’s ‘Mr. Jared’.” Maggie’s lips formed into a thin line at the mere mention of the elusive middle-child.

“I couldn’t find anything about him when I looked the family up online.” Jensen said, working his way through his sandwich.

“You won’t. He’s troubled.” Maggie lowered her voice. “He’s a willful soul. Doesn’t do a stroke for the family, just sits around here all day and dragging his horrible dogs about the place.”

“Oh. That’s a pity. I feel like they’re very much all on the same wavelength.” Jensen frowned.

“Hm, not Jared. He has a will of iron. Doesn’t care about anyone else but himself. Lounges around in his room all day reading comic books.”

“Selfish.” Todd whispered, just loud enough for the room to hear.

“Shame.” Jensen said, not entirely comfortable with gossip on his first day but he supposed that with the scant information he had been given, every family is entitled to at least one ‘black sheep’. “Thank you so much for the sandwich, it was great, Louis. I should go find _my_ staff now.”

“He’ll be in the hothouse, sweetie.” Maggie smiled. “The groundsman is off today.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh and just a reminder, breakfast is at 6am, lunch at 1 and then dinner at 7. It’s optional if you want to eat with us.”

“I might just do that.” Jensen nodded and skipped out of the kitchen.

“Did you see the scars on his face?” Melissa whispered conspiratorially the moment Jensen left the room. 

“Keep your voice down, Mel. Jensen’s one of us now.” Maggie hissed even though it had intrigued her too.

“Scars?” Andrea smirked. “I saw nothing but pretty green eyes, and my God did you see that ass? He’s gorgeous.” The three women cackled like a coven of horny witches then watched as Jensen’s booted feet passed by the large eye level window.

“I bet he’s gay.” Melissa sighed. 

Melissa was right on the money.

*

Jensen plunged his rough calloused hands into his pockets and walked the grounds, his own little kingdom. Whomever his predecessor had been had clearly put a lot of work into the keeping the grounds well-maintained. He found the odd weed here and there, digging into the soil and taking up a handful at the base of a sprawling rhododendron, almost in bloom. Spring was a wonderful time of the year. Jensen gave the soil a sniff and rubbed it between his fingers, it was exactly what he had been expecting for a coastal soil. Lacking the swampy texture of the deep south and it smelled divine too. He made a mental note to collect samples from all over the gardens and continued to idly weed. 

Jensen did that quite often. One weed was never enough and before he knew it, he had a little pile of them laying in a mound by his knee. In his own little world; right in the dirt, knees sinking into the lovely soil. It was almost poetic. He lost almost twenty minutes cleaning up around that one rhododendron which he had identified as a maximum. Quite common to that part of the US but no less arresting when in full bloom. 

“You’re lovely.” Jensen said, rubbing a thumb over a shiny, healthy deep green leaf. “Can’t wait to see you in action.”

“Do they talk back?” An amused voice came from behind him, it was Gerry. Jensen’s Texan manners came into play as he scrambled to his feet, knees damp and brown with dirt. Hands perpetually dirty.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear.” 

“I asked if they talk back.” Gerry grinned. 

“Always.” Jensen grinned back. “Once this one flowers, that’ll be its reply.”

“Charming. I love that rhododendron, it’s quite spectacular at dusk.”

“Well, I can’t wait to see it.”

“Settling in okay?” Gerry smiled.

“I am, I was on the way to the hothouse but I got distracted. Your gardens are beautiful, sir.”

“I’m sure you’ll be in your element, but it appears you already are. And please, ignore what Ben says, call me Gerry. We’re all just people here, aren’t we.”

“Yes.” Jensen chuckled, bending over to scoop up his little bundle of weeds. 

“Any way, don’t let me hold you up. And Jensen, when you find the hothouse, watch out for the dogs.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was on the fence when it came to pet ownership, on one hand he could definitely see the appeal from a companionship point of view. On the other, he had stuck his hands in one too many turds to really get on board with it. Dog crap was bad, cat shit even worse. Jensen wasn’t a squeamish person, he was used to gardening with bare hands. Bugs popped out at him left, right and center and he could even cope with troweling away the odd pile of crap here and there. But disturbed crap with bare fingers was the worst, and it stank. Plus, he had lost count the amount times domestic animal poop and pee had killed off very healthy plants he had been nurturing. So probably, Jensen didn’t like pets at all.

As he made his way to the hot house, a pretty white decorative structure which looked more like a summer house, he was accosted by two of the largest dogs he had ever seen in his life. Jensen knew instantly that they were Great Danes and he hated the creatures on sight. Firstly, they almost knocked him over, jumping up with huge paws jabbing at his groin. They then slobbered all over his work pants. Yes, filthy as always but dog saliva wasn’t the one. Jensen walked in circles, arms pressed up against the center of his chest as he attempted to tuck himself away in the hothouse.

“Jesus Christ, dogs.” Jensen whined as their interest in the new boy intensified. And then a shrill whistle made Jensen’s ears ring. He blamed his tinnitus for that but still.

“Bad dogs.” The voice came from behind the hothouse.

“These yours?” Jensen said, using an elbow to lever one of the dogs away from his face.

“Hm, they like new people. Calm down.” A boy said, tucking himself away behind the hothouse, even though the entire thing was made of glass.

It was Jared, or so Jensen presumed, sucking on a vape. A lot like his brother Jeff but prettier and a little mean looking. 

“Just want to get into my hothouse.” Jensen said, now completely overwhelmed by the dogs.

“Pet them and they will ignore you.” Jared said, unsmiling.

“Won’t that just encourage them?” Jensen muttered, elbows working overtime, and finally managing to hotfoot it to the hothouse.

“You don’t like dogs.” Jared eyed Jensen suspiciously, he had no idea who the newcomer was, didn’t seem interested enough to ask.

“They’re not dogs, they’re ponies.” Jensen opened the hothouse door a crack, just enough for him to slip inside.

“What is wrong with your face?” Jared frowned, puffing out some sweet smelling vape juice smoke right into Jensen’s face.

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Jensen countered. “I’m sorry, I’m busy.” He slammed the door and located a tiny latch which he snapped shut with meaning. Jared didn’t do much else but whistle at his dogs and push himself away from the hothouse.  
Horrible dogs, horrible person. As first impressions went, it was a bad one. 

*

Jensen watched as Jared wandered off, until he realized he wasn’t alone. He turned around and smiled at an amused expectant face. A member of his staff, who had just witnessed his new boss behave like a pussy.

“They’re really big.” Jensen muttered, throwing a thumb over his shoulder.

“I hate ‘em too and so do the ‘rhodies’. Those dogs are four-legged piss and shit factories.” A friendly hand was extended in Jensen’s direction, he shook it immediately. “I’m Jason, under-gardener.” 

“Jensen.” 

“I know. I was expecting you earlier.”

“Got distracted by the gardens.” Jensen smiled. “Are they going to be a problem? The dogs.”

“Yes, as will little Lord Fauntleroy. He’s a shit. Dogs are called Cock and Dildo.”

“Oh come on.” Jensen chuckled. “Seriously?”

“He’s had them since they were pups, called ‘em Chip n’ Dale. Then he grew up, although jury is still out on that, and changed their names. Makes everyone call ‘em that. At least, he tries to. Gets off on calling their names out when the family have guests.”

“Jesus, the more I hear about him.”

“I know.” Jason smirked. “But hey, I have a lot to show you. Shall we get down to business?” 

“Yes, that would be great.” Jensen dumped his handful of weeds into a small compostor and dragged his hands down his pants. 

*

With great power, comes great responsibility. 

Jensen had overseen quite a number of large projects when he had worked for JB, but nothing prepared him for the sheer amount of paperwork and admin he was expected to do at The Breakers. Jensen was a hands-on guy, always had been. He didn’t fancy being holed up in the hothouse going over accounts while everyone below him was outside getting their hands dirty. Jason could see the pain in his eyes as they walked the grounds together.

“If it helps, I don’t mind splitting some of the admin with you, I know what it’s like to be an outdoorsy type only to be forced inside.”

“Would you?” Jensen winced, he really wasn’t keen on shirking or off-loading his responsibilities.

“Of course, you look weathered enough for me to believe it.” Jason chuckled. “We have the groundsman, Tony who comes in a few times a week too. I think we’ll manage.”

“I’ll put you in for a raise, for the extra work.” Jensen was a fair guy and wasn’t about to do Jason out of an extra wage.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I will. But thank you, for offering to help. I really didn’t think this through. Bit overwhelmed.”

“It’s hard work but I’m sure you’re used to that. Your neck is too brown, your hands look like they’re on their last legs and, if you don’t mind me asking.” Jason stroked his own cheek, from eye to jaw.

“The scar? Hm, I had a fight with a tree.” Jensen chuckled. “I’m not shy about it.”

“What happened?”

“Long story short, I lost my footing after climbing up into a sequoia. No harness, fool. I slipped and I impaled myself on a broken branch. Missed going through into my mouth by a whisker. I was lucky. Although not so lucky with the doctor who sewed me up. Guy was a noob, fresh out of med school and now I’m walking around looking like Raggedy Ann. The one on my chin.” Jensen rubbed a thumb over his bristled chin. “Fell off a table in a bar after too many beers. And surprisingly more painful that getting stabbed by a tree.”

“Wow, bad luck, huh.” Jason grinned.

“Or good, didn’t die. And now I never go up a tree without a harness, at least the big boys.” Jensen said, slapping his hand against the trunk of a resplendent yew tree. “Like this fella.”

“Trees your thing?” 

“Yeah, I took a course in tree surgery a few years back. Love the bastards. They’re so stoic and above us, you know? Like, they humble me. I’m not worthy.” Jensen grinned then looked up into the heavy branches of the yew. “Oh hello, you’ve got some diseased mistletoe in there.”

“How do you know it’s diseased from down here?”

“Color of the leaves, berries are gray too.” Jensen heaved himself up onto the wide heavy trunk of the old yew, just enough to get a closer look. “It’ll have to be cut out. I’ll get on that tomorrow. I appreciate a parasite, it’s all about survival but not at the expense of a tree like this. Leave it too long and the whole tree becomes infected. Mistletoe is quite the killer.” Jensen jumped back down onto terra firma and sighed happily, giving the tree a gentle stroke. “I like him, he’s my favorite so far.”

“I’ve never met a head gardener who is so into it.” Jason chuckled.

“Seen a few come through here?”

“Several.” Jason nodded. “Most didn’t realize the sheer amount of work involved.”

“Ah, well maybe that’s because they didn’t have the nous to offload their work onto their deputy.” Jensen tapped his nose. 

“You’ll last, I’ve never seen tree adoration quite like it. Come, I’ll show you the tool shed. I ordered a wicked long arm last week, you’ll need that for tomorrow.” Jason slapped Jensen’s back, and Jensen gave ‘Yew’ a stroke. “See you tomorrow, big guy.”

*

Maggie was an insane cook, so much so that Jensen woke up the next day, well-rested and still happily full from dinner the night before. He forewent breakfast, requesting only a Thermos of coffee to accompany him on his task of working on ‘Yew’. The tool shed was beautifully stocked, all the secateurs, hedge trimmers, trowels, shovels and forks were spotless and where needed, well-oiled too. He was also happy to see several pairs of gardening gloves still in their packaging. It warmed him to know that he wasn’t alone when it came to getting down and dirty. The long arm was incredible, top of the range, extendable and sharp with a smooth mechanism. Since ‘Yew’ was wide rather than tall, Jensen grabbed a small ladder, forgoing a harness and strolled through the grounds as the early morning mist rolled off from the Atlantic. The salty air mixed with morning Spring dew was beautiful and Jensen took in lungfuls of it.

Jensen set the ladder against the tree, quietly apologizing for the intrusion. He was quite happy that with the solid trunk and long arm that he wouldn’t need to climb too high but the mistletoe was quite insistent about being there. 

“I’m going to have to cut this right out, you’ll need a bandage too old boy.” Jensen whispered, pulling his secateurs from his tool belt and cutting into the branch. For him, it was like slicing into flesh and the wound like any other would have to be dressed. And then he heard the dogs. “There is mistletoe on the ground, don’t let the dogs eat any of it. They’ll get sick.” Jensen dipped his head and saw Jared looking up at him, vaping as per.

“Then don’t-” Jared paused. “-drop it on the floor.”

“Ground.” Jensen corrected. “I’ve kind of got my hands full.” Jensen said, one muscled arm clutching the long arm against his flank, secateurs in one hand and hanging on for dear life with the other. 

“No.”

“Right.” Jensen sighed. “Okay, just for the sake of this very moment, maybe _don’t_ let them eat it?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Jensen’s eyes widened, deciding it was best to let the idiot get on with his early morning vaping session and ignore him completely. No less than a minute later, Jensen heard the ladder crash to the ground. He looked down and saw Jared walk off casually, mad dogs in tow, jumping about his tall frame.

“Uh, could you please prop the ladder back up?!” Jensen yelled, trying to make his raised voice sound in some way polite.

“No”.” Jared called back.

“Okay, but you do have two arms and a functioning brain!”

“Cock knocked it down.” Jared walked back toward the yew tree, blinking through the sun.

“Nice name for a dog, maybe you should have renamed yourself dick.” Jensen snapped but then was instantly remorseful. You don’t go around calling your new boss’s son a ‘dick’, even if he _was_ a massive Johnson. And then Jensen knew that the ladder was going to remain on the ground as Jared huffed and stomped off toward the house. “Great.” Jensen sighed, took a moment to level himself out and then went about the task of removing the mistletoe.

Jensen jumped from out the tree and twisted his ankle. Great first day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen’s day went from bad to worse. Kind of. Just before lunchtime, Jensen was called in to see Gerry. As much as he wanted to believe it was a ‘ _How’s your first day going?_ ’ meeting, he had a distinct feeling the conversation was going to involve the fact that Jensen had called his son a dick. And he had been correct.

“Now, Jensen. This isn’t formal, nor am I ticking you off. But I heard about the altercation between you and Jared that happened this morning. Care to shed any light on the situation?”

“Um, well. I wouldn’t call it an altercation, sir. Gerry. I was up the yew, cutting out some infected mistletoe. I warned Jared to keep the dogs away, didn’t want them to get sick. One of the dogs knocked my ladder down and Jared wouldn’t prop it back up. So I called him a dick.” Jensen was very plain in his admission, honestly feeling worse for Gerry for having a crappy son. “I know I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.” He meant it.

“Sounds about right.” Gerry sighed. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“Wait. You’re apologizing to me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Jared is Jared but I will not let him get away with lying about my staff.”

“I see.”

“My advice, try not engage. If you can help it, he does like to stir the pot. He really doesn’t mean to though. But I’m glad you made it down safe.” Gerry smiled. 

“Thank you. Oh and, may I ask you something while I’m here?”

“Fire away.” 

“I um, I’d like to share the admin work with Jason. And I wondered if he could have a small raise in light of that. I know it feels like off-loading but he offered. He thinks like me, so it seems only right we split our work.”

“Sounds fair.” Gerry nodded. “Consider it done and great work with the yew today, personal favorite that tree. Spent many an hour up that old trunk reading and hiding.” Gerry chuckled.

“You’re welcome. It’s why I’m here.”

*

News traveled fast at The Breakers and Jensen was hero of hour as he walked into the lunch room to the sound of rapturous applause. 

“What’s going on?” Jensen smirked, sitting at his place at the table. Louis set a huge fresh salad in front of Jensen and slapped his back.

“Called Jared a dick on your first day. You’ve got some balls on you, man.” Louis chuckled.

“I only tell it as it is.” Jensen held his hands up, grinning modestly.

“I suppose you went to see Gerry so he could apologize?” Maggie had been there herself after one the dogs made off with a freshly roasted turkey a few Thanksgivings’ ago. All Jared’s plotting of course.

“He did.” Jensen nodded. “Kid left me stuck up in a tree.”

“Kid?” 

“Yeah, Jared.” Jensen frowned.

“Jared’s thirty.” Maggie smirked, clearly enjoying imparting _that_ piece of juicy gossip.

“Shut the front door.” Jensen snorted. “He’s a thirty year old man? He looks like an eighteen year old.”

“Yep, turns thirty one this July.” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows at Jensen. “Pretty too, isn’t he?”

Okay, so Jensen was kind of thrown by that question. He had never hidden his sexuality but nor has he worn it on his sleeve. Jensen was known, in the business of being gay, as straight acting.

“Um, well. Objectively, I suppose but-” Jensen chuckled. “-how did you work out that I’m gay so quickly?”

“Andrea.” Maggie threw her eyes at the pretty brunette. Jensen frowned, shaking his head. Clueless.

“I don’t follow.”

“Our Andrea here, before training to become a pastry chef was Miss Florida seven times in a row. The new guys who come in here usually can’t take their eyes off of her.”

“Oh, Mags. Please, you’re embarrassing me _and_ Jensen probably.” 

“It’s true though. Yet Jensen, you didn’t give her a second look.” Maggie hummed. 

“Oh, well.” Jensen muttered and looked at Andrea, who was truly a very beautiful woman. “Sorry. Not enough penis.” Jensen chuckled and the table erupted into giggles.

*

So, the willful middle-child was a willful middle-man. That had been quite a revelation for Jensen. He had never occupied himself with the lives of people he couldn’t care less about but the relationship between Gerry and Jared bothered him. Not less, Jared’s attitude and lack of involvement in the families well-known philanthropy. Moreover, he couldn’t understand why Jared was allowed to get away with so much. Gerry seemed like a fair man but his grown-up son seemed to walk all over him. Jensen believed that there was more to the story than Jared just been an ass but he would have to think about it another day.

One of Jensen’s smaller jobs was to water the house plants. He was keen to see what they had, but not that keen to be under the same roof as Jared. Even if the roof was fantastically huge. The rooms were endless as Jensen walked in socked feet, feeling deeply that he didn’t belong and worried that he would intrude on a member of the family. None of the rooms looked at all comfortable, the furniture looked stiff, with unforgiving hard backs and threadbare upholstery. He had been given a list of where each plant was located in the hope that he wouldn’t be traipsing about the place cluelessly but of course, without being given a tour of the house itself the list was just names of rooms Jensen had to locate by himself.

Lower loggia, library, the great hall, the billiards room, the breakfast room, the dining room and that was just the first floor. The Great Hall was an arresting foyer, the usual sweeping staircase with an upper mezzanine floor, ornately painted and well-preserved. At the foot of the staircase were two of Jensen’s first charges, a pair of huge potted cheese plants flanking the foot of the stairs. They look happy and healthy, well-fed and watered; showing no signs of disease. Jensen made a note of them in his AHS (American Horticultural Society) notebook. ‘The Great Hall – two cheese plants’ and moved on in a similar fashion through the first floor, making notes and watering some quite majestic and thankful house plants.

The lower loggia turned out to be Jensen’s favorite room, mostly due to being an inside/outside room. A long gallery floor with open limestone arches which lead out to a beautiful secluded patio of potted plants and shrubs, and along the wall the most beautiful hydrangea Jensen had ever seen. The Limelight hardy variety with the promise of its otherworldly light green hue fading to pink. 

“Hydrangea paniculata.” Jensen hummed, smiling to himself as he followed the huge bush around the house. “Wow, what a beauty you are.”

“Why are outside, Ackles?” Benjamin had caught him getting waylaid by natural beauty.

“I _was_ inside, I just came to check the plants in the loggia but I got distracted.” Jensen chuckled, skipping back into the loggia.

“This isn’t a museum.”

“Well, apparently for two months during the summer, it is. Maggie told me they open the house for visitors in June and July.” Jensen gave Benjamin a tight smile, it was all he deserved.

“Hm.” Benjamin’s face morphed into what Jensen could only describe as a poor attempt at a smile. It was creepy to say the least and hard to return. “Have you checked the plants in Mr. Jared’s room?”

“Um. No?” Jensen flicked through the list he had been given and there was no mention of plants in ‘Mr. Jared’s’ room. “His room isn’t on the list, at least I don’t think so.”

“He’s in the attic rooms.”

“Right.” Jensen sighed. “Great. I’ll be sure to do that when I’ve finished the second and third floor.”

“Yes, you do that.” Benjamin smiled again. 

Jensen found it hard to believe that Jared had plants in his room that quite frankly should be taking care of himself. However, after causing a furore with his name-calling antics three days previously, Jensen did as he was told. After working through the third floor and rescuing a sorry looking Majesty palm from a guest bathroom he made his way up toward the attic room. Jensen was nervous as he set the palm at the foot of a set of sturdy wooden steps which definitely led up to ‘Mr. Jared’s’ quarters since there was ‘young persons noise’ echoing through the floorboards. 

“Hello?” Jensen yelled, might as well. He had never been a shrinking violet. No reply. “It’s Jensen, I’ve come to look at your plants.” Nothing. And that was fine because the last thing he needed was to have two dogs poking their slobbery snouts at him through the hatch and obviously avoiding Jared was key. Jensen climbed up, head poking up at floor level. Jared wasn’t in the room which was a nicely decorated space with a messy bed, low beams and a giant bookshelf loaded with comics, Marvel and DC figures and Blu-Rays of the movies. There was also a ratty looking Joy Division poster hung on one of the sloping walls, next to one of Morrissey on stage brandishing a bunch of flowers. It was the only suggestion of flora in the entire space. Jensen figured he had been had. “Fucking Benjamin.” He muttered as he stepped back down the ladder. And then pain. “What the-” A wet bare foot, a heel to be precise was twisted into the tips of his fingers. And it fucking hurt.

“What are you doing-” Jared nodded. “-nosing about in my room?” Jared was knelt by the hatch, foot screwing into Jensen’s fingers. Thank God for water and not rinsing yourself off after a shower which helped Jensen slip his fingers free.

“Was that really necessary?” Jensen hissed. No damage but Jensen’s hands were the tools of his trade after all.

“Answer the question.” Jared snapped, hair wet and dripping over Jensen’s face. He was fresh out of the shower, still soapy and wearing a raggedy old towel around his waist. Jensen could see his naked body from hip to ankle and the slight swell of his ass. Politeness and anger drew his eyes away.

“Okay, I’ve been conned. Benjamin said you had some plants up here. He lied. I fell for it. Can I go now?”

“I don’t believe you-” Jared nodded. “-you just came up here to nose about.”

“I really didn’t.” Jensen sighed, looking up at Jared who was all slanted silver eyes and curiosity. “Look down there. I’m just getting to know your indoor plants.” Jensen nodded at the palm sitting at the foot of the steps. “But I’m sorry to have disturbed you.” 

“Go away.” 

“Oh, I’m going.” Jensen muttered, retreating quickly and answering Maggie’s question inwardly. ‘ _Pretty, isn’t he?_ ’ Too pretty for words.

*

Well, that was inconvenient. Not only was Jared a royal pain in the ass, rude, surly and probably _all_ the negative words that Merriam-Webster had to offer, he was beautiful. Too good looking. One of those people. The type that you can’t believe exist because no one should be that attractive. And while Jensen laid in bed that same night after being rudely stamped on, all he could think about was the long expanse of soft, smooth skin and the swell of a perky round ass.


	5. Chapter 5

“Isn’t it your day off?” Maggie was plating up scrambled eggs and maple bacon as Jensen walked into the kitchen like clockwork at 6am. 

“What’s one of those?” Jensen peered over Maggie’s shoulder and grimaced at the bacon. “I have a job that isn’t a job. It’s a hobby that I get paid for, so I’ll spend today doing what I love for free.” He grinned, joining Louis at the breakfast table.

“Not going into town?” Louis asked.

“Uh, no. It’s not really my thing. I don’t think I need a four hundred dollar nautical themed sweater that I’d only wear like a cape.” Jensen chuckled and tucked into his specially made oatmeal. 

A day off for Jensen meant gardening, reading gardening books, drawing gardens, wandering around gardens or visiting a garden center. Sometimes he’d watch a movie. But since there was still so much more of the gardens surrounding The Breakers to explore, he knew how he was going to be using his free time. He strolled down to the cliff edge, still sipping on his morning coffee and perched himself down on the grass. It was dewy and wet with ocean mist but had already started to warm from the early Spring sun. 

“Beautiful.” Jensen was in his element as he watched the water crash against the rocks, white foam kicking up, sometimes high enough to cover Jensen in spray. The sound was calming, even with the occasional intrusive scream from a yellow beaked seabird above his head and his persistent tinnitus. But Jensen couldn’t get over how the distance hiss of the crashing waves carried with it a rumble of warning. As if the water was on constant alert, aware of its immense power. Jensen figured he could sit there until the waves wore him away.

Cup of coffee drained, Jensen wandered further past the landscaped area of the gardens and beyond the second Blue Atlas Cedar he found a little untended ‘wilderness’. So wild that it had nothing more than tufts of long brown grass with no evidence that anything was grown there, as he walked on he found a stone sundial with a discolored brass dial buried under the grass. He surveyed the area and under further inspection realized that it had one time been some kind of ornamental garden that had been left to the elements. And then his brain kicked into gear, what if he could transform the place? A project for his day off. Obviously, he had to run it past Gerry; for all he knew, it may well have been a memorial garden for some long forgotten relative with a love for dead knee high grass. But it was worth asking. Jensen dashed back to the house in search of his boss. Instead he found his boss’s wife Sherri, arriving in her silent self-driven electric car. He hadn’t met her yet as she had been away doing her charity work; at a women’s refuge if Jensen had remembered correctly.

“Ah, Jensen?” Sherri smiled.

“Yes. That’s right.”

“It’s very close to Jason, I wasn’t sure. They just told me to keep my eyes peeled for ‘pretty green eyes’.” Sherri teased, offering her hand. Jensen took it and gave it a friendly shake.

“Oh. Well, better that than ‘scar-face’ or ‘The Joker’.” Jensen chuckled.

“Ah, how did that happen?”

“A tree got me.”

“Bastard.” Sherri grinned. “You looked very determined when you appeared from the rear gardens, can I help you with anything?”

“I was looking for Gerry actually. I have something to ask him.”

“I’m afraid you just missed him. Second in command do you?”

“Yes, great. I um, it’s my day off and I was just wandering the grounds. I’m still finding my feet.”

“Maggie told me you had settled in well.”

“And to look for ‘pretty green eyes’?”

“Perhaps. You know Maggie.” Sherri grinned.

“Yes.” Jensen smiled then looked at Sherri’s smart clothes and heels. “I was going to suggest showing you but-”

Sherri laid a hand on Jensen’s shoulder and pulled off her heels.

“Show away, I hate these shoes but business meetings seem to call for uncomfortable clothing.” She grinned.

“I don’t blame you for being keen to take them off.” Jensen chuckled. “So, I found the little wilderness back there. The sundial and grass?” Jensen said as they walked back toward his surprise find. 

“Oh yes. Woefully neglected.” Sherri nodded, quite happily tiptoeing barefoot through the wet grass.

“Is it anything of importance?”

“No, the sundial is as old as the house but, do you have an idea?”

“I do. I’d like to level it, test the soil and plant some bee bombs.” Jensen grinned as they stood at the edge of the long grass.

“That is a wonderful idea. I have just been doing the very same up in Brooklyn. It’s a great way to get kids outdoors and it gives their mom’s something to do, something nice to focus on. I know where to get bee bombs wholesale.”

“That’s lovely, I always feel the outdoors is a great place to heal.” Jensen smiled. “I can pay for the bombs, since it’s my idea.”

“No, you won’t. You’ll be giving your time for free to work on my land. I’ll supply the bombs. Deal?”

“Deal.” Jensen nodded.

“Perhaps, we could get some of the local children to come and help.”

“Go for it. I enjoy children.”

“None of your own?”

“No.” Jensen shook his head sadly. “Maybe. One day, it’s complicated. Haven’t found the right person yet.”

The right person was standing behind the Blue Atlas Cedar sucking on a cotton candy flavored vape and watching with curious eyes.

*

‘Operation Bee Bomb’ was set to happen during Easter weekend. The Padalecki’s held an Easter event at The Breaker’s to rival the White House Easter Egg Roll every year. And every year they would invite local children and bus in kids from inner city schools to join in the festivities. The Easter egg hunt was the highlight of the day but it had sent Jensen into a spin. It was true that he loved children. But children seemed to love chocolate more than anything and the idea of dozens of the little darlings traipsing over the gardens was making him feel queasy. And with that in mind, Jensen volunteered to help hide the eggs, strategically placing them in easy to find spots to keep the trampling to a minimum.   
The wilderness had been leveled and the old grass had been pulled up and composted. A blank canvas that by summer would be full of wildflowers and a plethora of hungry bees. Jensen was sat crouched down with a group of small children, each clutching a bee bomb in their tiny hands. 

“Now, we have to wait a while for the seeds to grow into flowers. And once the flowers are here, the bees will come.” Jensen smiled, again in his element and warmed by the excitement of the children.

“My mommy says the bees are all going away.” A little boy with a shock of blonde hair seemed quite sad about that and quite rightly so. 

“Some are, yes. But that’s why we can help them by planting lots of yummy flowers for them.” Jensen glanced up mid-sentence, Jared was standing with Sherri, who looked tiny next to her son. They were talking quietly, Sherri was rubbing her sons back and to Jensen it looked as if she were attempting to coax him to join in. And going by the way Jared dipped his head and shook it, it wasn’t going to happen. “Um, yes. So, if we all stand up and open our bee bombs, we can scatter the seeds all over the fresh new soil. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” The mini bee warriors yelled in unison as Jensen counted them down.

“Three, two, one. Bee bombs away!” Jensen chuckled and went about throwing seeds over, well everywhere. There were no rules but the children were having a great time making a mess for a good cause. “Great job, everyone. And you have to promise to come back in the summer, okay? Come back and visit the flowers and the bees.”

“Yes!” 

Jensen collected the burlap bomb bags from the children who dashed back to their parents and guardians. He raked over the soil, glancing up at mother and son with a fondness in his eyes. It was the gentlest he had seen Jared since he had come to the house.

“They enjoyed that.” Sherri said, standing close by as Jensen raked over the soil. Jared had gone. The sadness in her voice made Jensen pause. Her face was even sadder.

“Forgive me, but are you okay?” 

“You’ve had a few, um. What shall we call them, incidents with Jared?”

Jensen leaned against his rake and dragged his forearm across his brow, warm for April. He nodded. 

“It was nothing. Just banter, nothing more.”

“You’re too nice. Come and sit down with me.” 

“Okay.” Jensen nodded, ramming the rake into the soil and followed Sherri to the Blue Atlas Cedar, under which was a mossy, saltwater encrusted bench. They sat down in unison, Sherri was silent for a few moments.

“Jared asks a lot of questions about you.”

“He does?”

“Hm.” Sherri nodded, turning to Jensen with a little desperation in her eyes. “People, misunderstand Jared. They think he’s some nasty, spoiled brat with nothing to do. And it’s not the case.”

“Something told me that it wasn’t.” Jensen said softly.

“He’s difficult.” Sherri sighed. “No, I don’t mean that, I’m so used to telling everyone here that’s he’s ‘difficult’. We’ve tried to keep his condition private but Jared is autistic. We can never pin him down long enough in the doctors office to get a clear answer on where he is on the spectrum because he runs. We didn’t understand it when he was a child, and I feel guilty about it. We put it down to the awkward middle-child syndrome but as he got older, he became more difficult to manage, hence our lack of a solid diagnosis. He’s scared of doctors, even when we tried bringing them to him, he just would hide, fight, bite and kick. And so we left him. Not in the sense that we ignored him, but we allowed him to do his own thing. To keep him happy but of course, he’s not. I admit that we’ve pandered to him rather than helped. He can’t read very well and can only write his name but he’s a smart young man. And kind to me and his sister. Jared doesn’t usually warm to men very well.”

“I had no idea, I’m so sorry. I-”

“It’s not your fault, he’s a lot for people to handle. Jared is lacking in social skills, but he won’t even try to go to behavioral therapy or even meet people who are like him. He’s wise enough to feel ashamed about his behavior but not educated enough to help himself. But just recently, as I said, he’s been asking questions about you. He calls you ‘Tree Guy’, Jared isn’t good with names.”

“I don’t mind that, it’s more accurate than my actual name.” Jensen smiled.

“He wants to help you ‘do the gardens’.” Sherri nodded, turning her head away to hide a few tears. “He’s never been interested in anything that involves other people or that deviates from his routine. He looks at his comics all day and drives everyone around the twist with those blasted dogs. That was a huge mistake on Gerry and I’s part buying him those.” Sherri looked at Jensen eagerly. “Will you let him?” 

“Of course I will.” Jensen didn’t even have to think twice about it.

“Only, I saw you today with the children and I think it would be good for Jared. I’ll give you a raise. I mean, you’re a gardener, not a baby sitter.”

“No, no, no. Please, don’t do that. If he’s helping, I’m still working.”

“If it gets too much. I mean, if Jared gets too much, then tell me and we’ll work something out. This is such a step forward.” Sherri sniffed, shaking away the intense emotion she was feeling for her lost son. “He wanted to plant a bee bomb.”

“Oh bless his heart. Too shy?”

“Shy, stubborn, scared. All of it. It’s softly, softly with my boy.”

“Okay, I’ll help him.” Jensen didn’t think it was overstepping the mark as he slid a protective arm around Sherri’s shoulders.

“You’re a very kind man.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jensen tucked himself away for the rest of his day off, even taking his dinner to his room while he listened to David Bowie through his headphones. Jared had affected him more than he first thought, concerned that his family’s hiding his true self from the staff was detrimental to Jared’s well-being. He was sure they had their reasons, Gerry and Sherri didn’t seem like unkind people but Jensen figured that perhaps if they did explain Jared’s autism, then the young man wouldn’t constantly be under ridicule or a vehicle for cruel gossip. Something even he had been a part of. Jensen felt terrible for judging Jared, at first seeing nothing but a rude insolent man rather than a lost soul with no place in the world. As the gentle strains of Bowie’s ‘Wild Is The Wind’ crackled to an end, Jensen made peace with himself over his knee-jerk opinion of Jared. Jensen was rarely melancholy, disliking the sensation but to know that he would be welcoming Jared into his happy green world warmed his soul. He just hoped that Jared would feel that way too. 

Jared was waiting for Jensen by the hothouse the very next day. No dogs, no vape, just a willowy young man in too large track pants and a bright orange hoodie.

“You’re always up bright and early, aren’t you?” Jensen’s disposition was instantly sunny despite the Atlantic chill in the air.

“Dogs.” Jared muttered, head dipped and hiding.

“Morning poops?” Jensen chuckled, holding the hothouse door open for Jared, who ducked inside quietly but snorted out an amused huff through his nose. Jensen realized then that he had never seen Jared smile once. “Now, I usually start the day doing the accounts, but since I have my new helper, I figured we’d do something fun.”

“Assistant.” Jared whispered.

“Okay, new assistant.” Jensen corrected with a smile. “I like to rescue plants, to save them from dying.” He left the comment hanging, Jared was silent for a few seconds, hands deep in his pockets.

“I am sorry that I was rude to you.” Jared spoke the words as if he had been practicing them in his head over and over.

“That’s okay, we all have bad days, don’t we?” Jensen smiled.

“My mom told me I should say it.” Jared nodded.

“Moms know best.” Jensen pulled a tray of sorry looking cacti that he had found in the hothouse. “And do you think you should say it?”

“Yes.”

“That’s even better. Now, I want you to pick one or two of these little guys to be your first project. Would you like that?”

Jared looked overwhelmed, it had been the first conversation of length he’d had for a very long time that wasn’t with his mom, or himself. And he ran out of steam faster than he would have liked. Snipes and snaps were easy for him, there was little thought involved, mostly none at all. Jensen cocked his head as the younger man back away toward the door.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Jensen suggested rather than asked, and within seconds, Jared was gone.

_Jared_

Jared didn’t understand a great deal, or know all that much either. But that didn’t equate with cruel or stupid. He knew he loved his mom and his sister Megan more than anything. And he knew that he was meant to feel the same about his father and Jeff too but the consuming sense of fear around them was often too much for him to cope with. Doctors were mostly men and so every man was a doctor. Jared wasn’t able to suggest to see a female doctor because there wasn’t the logic inside him to ask for it. 

Jensen was different and Jared knew that the moment he first saw him, he couldn’t help being the way he was toward him because that was just who Jared was. But the huge difference for Jared was that when Jensen had called him a bad name, the bad name had hurt. They didn’t usually. Negativity from others never registered. Until he met Jensen. Jared liked how happy Jensen always looked, even when the heavy mist was blowing a gale across the gardens and the gardener was wrestling with an unruly rose bush. Or when he was talking with people and how much they all seemed to like him. Jared was fascinated by Jensen’s face too, thoughts about the heavy scar from the mans eye to chin kept Jared awake long past his bedtime. Jared wasn’t scared of it, he didn’t understand why he was so fixated by it but Jared was smart enough to know that he himself was different to the people he was around every day of his life and perhaps he felt that Jensen was like him. Different and sometimes misunderstood. Jared thought that Jensen might be like The Joker in one of his comic books but he figured he must be a superhero because when villains smile they never looked as kind as Jensen did.

*

“Did Jared turn up?” Sherri wandered into the hothouse while Jensen was taking some tomato plant cuttings.

“He did. At the crack of dawn.” Jensen smiled, glancing at Sherri who nodded in response.

“How did it go?”

“Jared was here for about three minutes, told me he wanted to be my assistant, apologized for what had happened before and then left.” 

“Well, that’s a start. I feel as if he might fall back though. He has a routine and he dislikes it being disrupted. He’ll get worse before he gets better.” Sherri placed herself next to Jensen, taking her own cuttings. She knew what she was doing and Jensen sensed that she needed the company. “I don’t want to lay all this on you, Jensen. It’s unfair. Jared is a lot to cope with. It seemed easier when he was a boy but he’s a man now. And he’s big and strong, he can be threatening. Not to me of course but he’s pinned his brother down more times than I can count.”

“I’m used to helping broken things see their potential.” Jensen smiled, although he felt referring to Jared as a ‘thing’ was out of line. “Sorry, I don’t mean it like that.”

“I know. He _is_ broken. And people do see him as a ‘thing’. He’s a kind boy when he wants to be.” Sherri laid a hand on Jensen’s arm. “And he really does want to be.”

“I get that. It seemed to take a lot of effort on his part to apologize. He told me you told him to say it but when I asked him if _he_ was sorry, he said yes.”

“Oh, Jared.” Sherri inhaled sharply and went back to her cuttings in silence.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“Of course, but I’m not leaving my husband for you.” Sherri quipped.

“Pity.” Jensen smiled. “Why haven’t you been more open with the staff about Jared’s condition? They don’t like him, you probably already know that and honestly, I made my mind up pretty fast about him until you told me the truth. I feel terrible about it now, I’m not usually a judgmental person. Or at least, I didn’t think I was.”

“You’re not. You reacted to a rude person, we all do it Jensen.” Sherri sighed. “Jared is a very proud young man, he’s smart in a lot of ways but proud. He knows he’s different, he doesn’t like it. And he prefers people to assume he’s nasty than, as he puts it ‘as dumb as shit’.”

“Oh boy.”

“Jared doesn’t like pity. Wants to be treated just like everyone else. His social skills, or lack of, dictate otherwise.”

“I can understand why he would.” Jensen nodded. “And the vaping? I notice he does that quite a lot.”

“Yes, that was a compromise. Jeff is a smoker unfortunately and Jared got it into his head that if he smoked too, he would bond with his brother. They’re not alike at all. I caught him smoking, Jared threw a tantrum so we allowed him to vape but, good news is we have managed to stop it.” 

“How so?”

“Bribery.” Sherri sighed. “You must think we’re terrible parents. And I shouldn’t be burdening you with all this. You should be occupied with the rhododendrons not my son.”

“I _will_ help him. I want to. I want to understand him better. Gardening is my life and if I can help a person by passing on a little knowledge. Even if Jared doesn’t enjoy it, I like the company.”

“You’re a wonderful man, I’ve already told Gerry about all this. You’re getting a raise and you can’t argue with me.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded, one hand raised in surrender. “But I think we should let Jared come to me when he wants to.”

“I agree.”

*

As Spring passed, Jensen saw less of Jared. The young man stayed away from the hothouse, the dogs seemed to vanish from the face of the earth and Jensen noticed that he saw Jared spending more time with his mom. It didn’t feel like a step back from Jensen’s point of view. He knew Jared needed to pace himself and honestly, Jensen was enjoying not having to scoop up dog shit the size of footballs any more. And on the odd occasion they did cross paths, Jensen would smile and wave and Jared would wave back. That to Jensen felt like progress. 

Mid July, Maggie called a meeting of the staff, although Jensen was confused as to why the gardening crew were involved to discuss Jared’s birthday party. The staff as usual had their claws out for Jared and ever since Jensen had learned more about the young man, he was loathe to join in with their gossip. He was powerless to intervene, to set them straight and so zoned out during the parts he didn’t want to hear.

“It’s the usual thing, all the food Jared wants. Stan and Louis, you’re to set the tables and chairs out in the garden. I’ll bake the cake, Sherri wants some kind of comic book theme. The Vengers or something.”

“The Avengers.” Jensen corrected. “You know, like Iron Man, Captain America, The Hulk, Spider-Man.” 

“Oh, I see. Fancy a grown man liking all that kids stuff.” Maggie snorted.

“I do” Jensen piped up. “And Stan Lee was in his forties when he created Spider-Man.” Jensen snapped. He couldn’t help it but the constant ridicule was hurting him too much.

“Who the hell is Stan Lee?”

“The guy who invented Spider-Man.” Jensen stood up. “Listen, I don’t even know why Jason and I are here. We don’t cook, we have nothing to put forward for the party, and we have work to do.” Jensen elbowed Jason and walked out of the kitchen, his deputy trailing after him with a handful of shredded cheese.

“Never seen Jensen like that before.” Maggie muttered.

“I think it’s hot.” Melissa sighed, watching the back of Jensen storm off. And who could blame her, it _was_ a marvelous view.

Jensen had never been good with gifts, most people he bought for got plants or donations from Jensen to Greenpeace. But Jensen was determined to do something for Jared that he knew the young man would really like. Comic books were too obvious, clothes too personal because like Jensen himself, Jared didn’t seem to care about fancy clothing. But, the day before Jared’s birthday and party Jensen had a strange idea that was either going to bomb dramatically or make Jared’s heart swell. 

The electric car that Jensen had access to when he needed to leave the house for supplies was a pleasure to drive; smooth and quiet, even though the near silence played havoc with his mild tinnitus. He switched on some music to drown it and made his way to the nearest florist he could find that had what he wanted. Jensen hated florists, as far as he was concerned they were flower pimps. Farmed flowers plucked in their prime to serve those who wanted nothing more than to say ‘Hey, I love you. Take these flowers that will be dead in a week’. Jensen was disinclined to cut into the lovely flowers at The Breakers and beside all that, they didn’t have what he needed; which was a lot of purple and green.


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen worked on his gift for Jared all day, and until it was just still light enough to see. All the while he grappled with himself as to whether it was a dumb idea to construct a flower swing for a grown man. But Jared _had_ expressed an interest in planting bee bombs and helping Jensen garden, so it seemed fitting. Two heavy lengths of rope were secured to a re-purposed wooden seat, planed smooth by hand and then hung and knotted around a thick, heavy branch of the one of the Blue Atlas Cedar’s. Jensen worked on adding the flowers to the lengths of rope, ‘The Joker’ purple and green tied on with raffia, until the ropes were hidden behind the blooms. Jensen sighed, he was in that mind-set where he felt as if it was a stupid idea and decided as he walked back to the tool shed that he wouldn’t present it, instead he would just leave it there until someone noticed.

On the morning of Jared’s birthday, the young man was up with the lark as usual, hovering around the loggia where his birthday breakfast was being held, Jensen caught a glimpse of him, puffing away on his vape on the way to the front of house to water the potted azaleas before the sun got too high. Jared waved as Jensen called out ‘Happy Birthday’ and scurried back inside. Shy. Scared. Jensen didn’t know. 

“Not too close to the flower beds, Stan.” Maggie was in complete control of the preparations, barking orders like a drill sergeant and enjoying every minute of it. Jensen had gone off her quite a lot recently.

“Anything I can help you with?” Jensen smiled, offering an olive branch after his little meltdown in the kitchen a few days previously. 

“Not beneath you today?”

“It was never beneath me. I spend my life with my hands in dirt and soil.” Jensen said, lips formed into a tight line.

“Chairs.” Maggie snapped.

“Righty-o.” 

By lunchtime, the tables were set up and loaded with buffet food. Light sandwiches, bowls of chips and plates of Avenger themed cupcakes. The center-piece was Maggie’s cake, which for all her faults, was astounding. And since Jensen had put his two cents worth in, she had clearly done her research. Five tiered cakes, each decorated with an Avenger. Iron Man, The Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor and Captain America’s shield made from sugar paste sat on the top. It was, a marvel. Only one person got that joke when Jensen told it. All of the family gathered together but only Jensen from the household staff was invited to join. Jensen declined when Sherri had asked him.

“I might swing by later, I have a lot of work and it’s your family time. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

Jensen though, was keen to see the birthday boy who seemed as quiet and shy as he usually was as Jensen sat weeding close by the celebrations.

“What’s that over there?” Megan had spotted the swing.

“I’ve never seen that before. How pretty, looks like it should be from A Midsummer Night’s Dream.” Sherri smiled and Jensen felt her eyes on him. He looked up, shrugging casually. She knew.

“I think that’s for you Jared.” Sherri tapped Jared’s shoulder who was engrossed in a new comic book that Jeff had bought him.

“What is?” Jared didn’t look up, so Sherri had to manhandle him up from his lounger. 

“Look at that, by the big tree. See it?”

Jensen sat on his knees, blindly weeding as he watched Jared just stand there.

“I don’t know what it is.” Jared said, rolling a shoulder to remove his mothers hand. “Get off me.”

“Why don’t you let Jensen show you?” Sherri threw her eyes at the gardener.

“Oh no.” Jensen muttered, wiping his hands down his pants. “Of course.” He smiled politely and joined the family, parking himself next to Jared.

“Would you like to go and have a closer look?” Jensen lightly elbowed Jared then whispered. “The Joker colors, right?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded and Jensen bounded toward the swing, not knowing whether Jared was following him. As he reached the tree, he turned and Jared was right there, which made him chuckle. 

“You’re tall, aren’t you?” Jensen chuckled. “You make me look like a munchkin.” 

“I am not a baby.” Jared muttered.

“Neither am I and I built it.”

“You made it?”

“Yeah, from wood and rope. Fixed it to the tree.” Jensen pointed up to the sturdy branch. “I know people think flowers are girly but Morrissey likes flowers, doesn’t he?”

“Can I sit on it?”

“Knock yourself out, it’s yours.”

“I don’t want you to push me, because people are watching and-” Jared nodded his words out “-swings are for kids.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I just thought it would be a nice place for you to sit and read your comics.”

“Hm.” Jared nodded. He looked _huge_ on the swing and vaguely uncomfortable. “I like it. But I would have liked a hammock better.”

“Right.” Jensen nodded, he chuckled lightly. “Maybe for Christmas?”

“Yes.” Jared stood up before glancing at the swing for a few moments. “I like it. And I like you.” Before Jensen knew what was happening Jared threw himself at him, and pulled him into the tightest hug Jensen had ever been on the receiving end of. It knocked the wind out of him and almost knocked him over. “Thank you.” Jared whispered before letting Jensen go and rushing back to his family. Jensen had to take a moment before returning to his weeding.

*

An hour or two before dusk, and after the party had been packed away there was a gentle knock on one of the hothouse windows. Jensen was warmed to find Jared standing there looking unusually excited but unsmiling still. 

“Come on in.” Jensen waved a hand but Jared refused to budge.

“No, you come on out.” 

“On my way.” Jensen rinsed his hands in a little cold water in the large square sink and wiped his hands down the front of his pants.  
“Can I help with your things?”

Jared was struggling with a large picnic basket and rolled up blanket. He didn’t need any help.

“You have to come with me to the swing for a picnic.” Jared said, sounding the words out carefully. “My mom said it is okay.”

“Um.” Jensen turned around, figuring the composting could wait.   
“Okay, I’d like that. But can I help?”

“No.” Jared shook his head, he had got his answer about the picnic and that was good enough for him.

“Lead the way.” Jensen smiled, closing the hothouse door behind him. 

The two men walked in silence toward the Blue Atlas Cedar. The flowers on the swing looked as fresh as they had when Jensen had bought them aside from two squashed down indentations which indicated that Jared had been on it at some point in the afternoon. Jensen watched with folded arms as Jared grappled with the blanket, eventually laying it on the grass and setting the picnic basket on one corner. Jensen waited to be asked to sit.

“You can sit down now.” 

“Great. This is a nice treat isn’t it? I haven’t had a picnic for a very long time.” Jensen sat with his knees up, fingers working the laces open on his boots.

“I have them all the time.”

“Well, I would if I lived in the place like this.”

“You _do_ live in a place like this.” Jared frowned. And he wasn’t wrong.

“You’re right, I do. Maybe this is the first of many.”

Jared nodded and started taking the food out of the basket, which was mostly leftovers from his party and two slices of birthday cake wrapped in Avengers napkins. Jensen watched as Jared carefully placed each item on the blanket with care and then gestured at the food.

“I’m going to break a rule and have a cupcake first.” Jensen grinned, snatching one up from the blanket then leaning on one elbow against the ground. Jared copied but sat upright with a legs crossed.

“What is wrong with your face?” Jared paused and sat thinking as he peeled the case away from the cupcake. “Please.”

Jensen smiled at the polite gesture, and no one knew how strange it felt for Jensen to smile.

“Well, I had an accident. I was stupid and climbed a very tall tree without a harness. I slipped and a branch got me.”

“Was there a lot of blood?”

“Yes, it hurt too. But the doctor sewed me up and either people think I’m a gangster or I’ve been in prison or that I’m a murderer.”

“I don’t.”

“Well, good. Because I only care about what you think.”

“You don’t think I’m dumb.” Jared said as a statement rather than a question.

“No, not at all. You’re very smart.” Jensen smiled through the sickly blue frosting of the cupcake as Jared simply nodded in response. Silence befell them again as they plated up sandwiches and chips. They ate in silence too and Jensen kind of liked it. People are always forced to converse, to chat and lever some kind of conversation into every situation going but it was beautifully calm and peaceful. Jensen was even able to filter out his tinnitus with the sound of the Atlantic breeze in the trees and the distance thrum of the lawnmower. Jared delved back into the basket and pulled out two bottles of water and a pile of comic books still half wrapped in their gift wrap. He set them down on the blanket close to Jensen to show him. “New comics?”

“From Jeff.”

“Can I look?” Jensen sat up, Jared nodded. “I used to read comics when I was kid.” He said, thumbing through several Captain America books.

“You can still read them when you are an adult.”

“Yeah, of course you can. I just, I found other interests that took up my time but I have been to see all the new movies.”

“Same but at home.”

“Great aren’t they?”

“Hm. I used to like The Joker and I think Killmonger but Captain America is my favorite now.” 

“Maybe I should I have gotten red, white and blue flowers for your swing?”

“Hm. Yes, but I still like The Joker but Cap is kinder.”

“He is, he’s America’s hero.” Jensen chuckled.

“Now you.”

“Me?” Jensen puffed his cheeks out and thought for a moment. Jared leaned over and poked a cheek with a finger as if to deflate him. Jensen chuckled. “Um, Thor. He’s cool.”

“What does that say?” Jared ran his finger along the title of one of the comic books.

“Captain America: Civil War.” Jensen said softly.

“I should know that, because of the movie. But I forget the words.”

“Would you like me to read it?”

“No.” 

“Okay.” Jensen nodded, then thought for a moment. “You know what, I’m going to tell you secret.”

So, Jared looked as thrilled as a person could without smiling at the thought of some gossip, even more so as Jensen leaned in a little closer.

“I can’t hear very well.” 

“Can you hear me?”

“Yes, but that’s because you have a very loud voice.” Jensen teased, Jared snorted at that. It was almost a laugh.

“Are you deaf?”

“A little, I have a condition called tinnitus. I have a constant hissing sound in my ear. Like snakes. And sometimes it makes it difficult to hear people. But I’ve learned to read lips, so it’s not something I bother telling people.”

“Except me.”

“Except you.”

“Are you my friend now?”

“Do you want me to be your friend?”

“Yes. I do.”


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen and Jared stayed out until dusk had been and gone, flicking through Jared’s comic books using the torch from Jensen’s phone. Conversation was minimal with only Jensen reading out a few choice lines from the books which had Jared rapt. Sherri and Jeff stood watching from the patio.

“Are you sure this Jensen is trustworthy?” Jeff said, concerned about his brother, naturally.

“Incredibly. He’s been with us since Spring, works hard, loves what he does and for some reason Jared has latched onto him.”

“’Some reason’?” Jeff scoffed. “You know what’s happening here, and you shouldn’t encourage it. Jensen could be anybody.”

“I’m not forcing it, I wouldn’t do that. And Jared is entitled to happiness as much as the next person.”

“And you really believed him when he said he doesn’t like girls, do you think he understands the implications behind that? Jared has enough problems, life is hard for him. Does he even know what being gay really means?”

“From where I’m standing, I see nothing more than a young man who has sat in one place for almost three hours, in company. That’s progress, Jeff. It isn’t unfair. You saw how he hugged Jensen today. Jared doesn’t do that and before you say it, Jensen hasn’t done anything to encourage Jared either. Only reaching out in friendship.”

“But you knew Jensen was gay before you asked him to befriend Jared?” Jeff sighed, he was on the fence about it and showed.

“I had heard rumors that he was. I don’t see the problem. Even if they remain friends, does it matter if Jared has a gay male friend?”

“It’s a little unheard of, mom.”

“And.” Sherri continued, ignoring her oldest son. “Even if it does blossom into something more, then so be it.”

“Does Jensen know what Jared has said about himself?”

“No, I’ve not told him.”

“I think you should.” Jeff smiled tightly at his mother.

“I’ll see.”

Jensen and Jared packed away the picnic in silent unison and only because there was a sudden chill in the air. Neither wanted the day to end. But neither had voiced it. They walked back toward the hothouse, Jensen permitted this time to help carry the picnic basket.

“Time for bed, I suppose. I need a shower too.” Jensen smiled, handing the basket to Jared. “I had a good time today, thank you for allowing me to spend some of your birthday with you.”

“Hm.” Jared looked down, kicking his toe into the ground. “It has been my best birthday ever.”

“Good, I’m glad and rather honored. That’s what friends do, right?”  
Jared nodded, dropping the picnic basket on the floor and wrapping one long arm around Jensen’s neck. Jensen hugged Jared back, he couldn’t not.

“You are my superhero.” Jared whispered and then as quickly as he had dropped the basket, he pulled away, scooped it up from the ground and ran inside leaving Jensen alone with his thoughts and his ears full of ‘snakes’.

*

Summer at The Breakers was different. The house had been open, except for weekends, to the public since the beginning of June and it took on a decidedly different atmosphere that Jensen didn’t quite enjoy. There were strangers milling about in the gardens and he found himself assuming the ‘servants’ stance of ‘seen and not heard’. Jared was proving elusive and Jensen had barely seen the family either, it was all work, work, work. Not that Jensen was complaining. He just missed Jared, a lot. But seeing just fleeting glimpses of him was just enough to warm his heart. One mid-August afternoon, Jensen chose to eat his lunch alone in the wildflower garden; away from the chatter and gossip in the kitchen.

“Jensen.” Sherri was tiptoeing up behind him, a breeze caught around his ears had left him a little deafer than usual. “Jensen?”

“Oh, sorry.” Jensen snapped his head around, dragging a huge sandwich from his mouth.

“You were away with the fairies.” Sherri chuckled.

“Something like that. How’s Jared been?”

“You’ve missed him.” Sherri laid a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “He’s been great, he gets a little overwhelmed by social activities. He needed to have a break. But I wanted to talk to you, I feel like you’ve just been abandoned.”

“Not at all. The fact that Jared is doing great, that’s enough for me.” Jensen stood up and followed Sherri as she nodded toward a bench.

“He’s been to see a doctor.”

“Has he? That’s fantastic news.”

“It is, he’s had a few meetings with a behavioral therapist too. He’s mid spectrum, it’s good to have it confirmed finally.” Sherri paused. “He said, ‘I’m doing this for the Cap’.”

“Well, he _is_ America’s hero.” Jensen grinned.

“What? No, he means you, Jensen. That’s what he calls you now.”

“Oh.” 

“He wants to try. The autism is never going to go away but he wants to take what help is out there to make his life easier and more fulfilling.” 

“I’m really happy, he deserves it.”

“He’s gay, Jensen.” Sherri said suddenly, settling a hand on Jensen’s arm. “Jeff and Gerry feel like Jared doesn’t know his own mind but I know he understands what it means to like men. It’s not usual for those with autism to identify has gay. But we wouldn’t bat an eyelid if he liked girls, to me, same thing when it comes to love. As in, we’re all people. Forget the parts and the mechanics. Jared has told me dozens of times, in his own way. And I believed him the first time he told me, because why would someone who was and can still be scared of men, tell me ‘ _when I grow up mom, I’m going to marry Zac Efron_ ’.”

“Oh that boy.” Jensen sighed and flopped back against the bench. “You know that I’m gay, don’t you?”

“Yes, the rumor mill was working overtime when you first came here.” Sherri smirked.

“I haven’t encouraged Jared in any way.” Jensen said, suddenly mortified by the idea.

“I know.”

“And I would never take advantage of-”

“Jensen, I know.” Sherri smiled as she cut him off. “He does really like you though. In _that_ way.”

“I see.” Jensen’s face was obviously etched with pain, uncomfortable with the position he suddenly found himself in. “I do like him and do I find him attractive.” Jensen nodded. “I have to be honest with you. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not. I’m just obviously worried about Jared. I know that you wouldn’t harm him in any way. But the family don’t know you like I do, so they’re worried too but in a different way.”

“It’s very complicated.”

“It is. But just be cautious. He’s a very loving young man these days and wants so much to give it to someone.”

“I will.” Jensen nodded, dragging his hands down his face. “I like him a lot, Sherri.”

“The rich boy and the gardener.” Sherri smirked as she stood up. “I think my mother-in-law has a copy of that on her Kindle.” She chuckled, giving Jensen’s shoulder a squeeze. “If it happens, you have my blessing. I’ll bring the others around. Just, look after my boy.”

“I will. In any capacity.”

“Good lad. Sorry to have dropped such a bombshell on you, take an extra thirty minutes for lunch.”

“Thank you.”

“I know you won’t though.” Sherri smiled. “See you, Jensen.”

“See you.”

*

“Hello, Cap.” 

Jensen heard it, just. Jared’s usually booming voice, a whisper coming through an open window of the hothouse.

“Morning, Jared.” Jensen smiled. “Coming in?”

“Yes.” Jared let himself into the hothouse wearing a Captain America tee with very loud but matching shorts. 

“I have a tray of sorry looking cacti waiting for you. Your mom took the rest to one of her refuges, want to help me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay, so if we have a tray each.” Jensen said, sliding a small square wooden crate along the workbench. “We can write our names on these little labels.” He handed Jared a Sharpie, knowing that he knew how to write his name. “Then we’ll know whose is whose, right?”

“Okay then.” Jared took the pen and wrote his name on a bamboo label that looked like a Popsicle stick. Jensen glanced over, just once as Jared spelled out his own name, the lettering becoming smaller toward the end so it would fit. 

“You wrote your whole name?”

“Yes, what is your whole name?” Jared asked, snapping the pen lid shut.

“Jensen Ackles.”

“How old are you?”

“I’m thirty-seven.” 

“When is your birthday?” 

“March 1st.” Jensen chuckled as the interrogation continued. He felt as if Sherri had had a hand in it. Jensen imagined her reminding Jared to ‘get to know Jensen better, ask questions.’

“Do you have a brother?”

“I do, I have one.”

“Do you have a sister?”

“I have one of those too.”

“Same.” Jared gasped and then he smiled so broadly and with so many perfect white teeth it made Jensen flinch.

“Wow.” Jensen said, expecting there to be some kind of triumphant choral music and beams of light coming from behind the young man. “Beautiful.” Jensen couldn’t help it, he had never seen a smile so easily given or so well meant in his life.

“Oh.” Jared chuckled as his entire face went puce.

“Know what is even more amazing, they have names beginning with J and M too.”

“That is magic.” Jared chuckled. 

“It does feel like that a bit, doesn’t it?” Jensen chuckled too and maybe fell in love a little.

The pair worked in near silence together with Jensen speaking only to explain why certain plants needed a different soil to another, or to help him re-pot a too prickly cacti. It was almost the perfect morning.

“I bring lunch.” Maggie trilled happily barging into the hothouse with a pile of sandwiches on a plate for Jensen. 

“Fuck off, bitch!” Jared yelled with such hatred and spite it made Jensen’s skin crawl.

“Hey, Jared. Not good, Steve Rogers doesn’t use bad words like that.” Jensen said, calmly. One hand held up placating, as Jared retreated into himself again and ducked to the back of the hothouse where Jensen had set up a little seating area next to his desk.

“Why are you defending him?” Maggie barked, as Jensen took the plate and levered her out of the hothouse.

“Thanks for the lunch but I can handle this.”

“Spoiled brat.” Maggie hissed.

“No, don’t you dare. You don’t know.” Jensen was right on the cusp of telling Maggie the truth, but since getting to know her, she seemed like the kind of person who wouldn’t be understanding under any circumstances. The information Jensen had about Jared was not his to tell.

“What don’t I know?” 

“It doesn’t matter, just go. And thank you.” Jensen gestured with the plate and slipped back into the hothouse. He set the sandwiches down and found Jared hunched over, perched on the edge of an old sun lounger, rocking backward and forward. “Hey.” Jensen laid his hands on Jared’s folded arms. “It’s alright, she’s gone now.”

“She spoiled the day. I hate her.”

“She hasn’t, and we can forget about it now. It’s all over. We’ll have some lunch and save some more spiky boys, yeah?”

“Hm.” Jared looked up from under his hair. “I want to kiss you.”

“Um.” Jensen froze, hands still wrapped around Jared’s bare arms. The last thing Jensen wanted was to reject Jared, so fast thinking came into play. “Well, I’m kind of old fashioned. I think you have to go on a date with someone before you can kiss them. Don’t you agree?”

“Hm. Yes, can we go on a-” Jared nodded the last word out. “-date?”

“Yes. Of course we can.” Jensen couldn’t say no, couldn’t bear to let Jared down. And naturally, he wanted to.

“Can I kiss your cheek for now?”

“I don’t see why not.” Jensen nodded, one hand reaching up to his scar-free cheek. He tapped it with a finger. Jared kissed the other cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is exactly what I was afraid off.” Jeff was pacing around Gerry’s office. Megan had already left for New York, not before offering her two cents worth, agreeing with Sherri that Jared going on a date with Jensen was perfectly fine. Gerry was stoic and quiet as always. They had never been a fighting family but on the odd occasion that they did, it was generally about Jared.

“They’re not going out, I said to Jared that they could have dinner in the loggia.” Sherri said, glowering at Gerry who was being _too_ stoic and quiet. She knew he agreed with her but was too cowardly to put himself at odds with his oldest son. “Jensen’s not sneaking Jared to his room or dragging him out of the house without permission.”

“They kissed.”

“Oh, you’ve got selective hearing, Jeff.” Sherri sighed. “Jared asked for a kiss and Jensen offered his cheek. It’s pretty innocent stuff. It’s elementary school stuff.”

“And what happens after the date?”

“That’s none of our business.” Sherri snapped just as the door to Gerry’s office opened. Benjamin.

“Ackles is here to see you as requested, sir.”

“Who the hell is Ackles?” Jeff frowned.

“Jensen, come in.” Sherri said. “And Benjamin, try to relax. First names don’t bite.”

“Of course.” Benjamin bowed. Jensen couldn’t believe the way he behaved around the family, not when Jensen had befriended them all so easily. Jensen looked drawn.

“How’s Jared, does he know about this? I feel bad discussing it all behind his back.” Jensen muttered. 

“Well, it’s your fault this is happening at all.” Jeff said, lifting a cup of tea to his lips, eyebrow cocked.

“Not really. I just wanted to be his friend.”

“And you are. A very good friend. Jared said that you asked him out on a date?” Sherri smiled softly at Jensen not before shooting Jeff ‘a look’.

“Kind of. It was a weird moment. Would you let me explain my side of the story?”

“Go right ahead, you’re not being questioned here, Jensen.” Sherri nodded.

“I know that, and I know it’s for Jared’s benefit. We were just re-potting cacti. Maggie brought me my lunch and Jared yelled at her, called her bitch. I think he felt she had ruined our day. He doesn’t like her.” There were murmurs of agreement around the room, at least they had that in common. “I asked him to stop, nicely and I guess he felt thankful that I sided with him. I don’t know. Then he asked me if he could kiss me. I know it’s hard for Jared to hear no, so I just thought fast. Told him that you have to go on a date with someone before you can kiss them. Jared asked if he could kiss my cheek and I let him.”

“He was vulnerable.” Jeff scoffed.

“He’s always vulnerable.” Sherri smiled. “Jensen, would you like to go on a date with Jared, have dinner in the loggia together?”

“Yeah, I really would. I like him and I’m not going to lie about the fact. Jared’s a very special, beautiful man.”

“Oh God, do I have to listen to this?” Jeff scoffed.

“Okay, I know I’m just a part of the help, Jeff but I am bearing my soul here. I’m telling you things that no one should have tell others. My feelings are my own, but I’m sharing them with you because I care about Jared. That’s the only reason.” Jensen inhaled sharply and took a step back, his wrist pressed against his forehead. “I can either leave here, or go on one simple date with your son because I don’t know if I can be around him just as friends any more.” He said, feeling unusually erratic. 

“A date it is.” Sherri looked at Jensen as if her heart were breaking.

“Can I say one thing?” Jeff had his hand up as if in class. “Can I throw Jensen over the cliff face if he hurts Jared?”

“Deal.” The room was in agreement and that included Jensen.

*

In light of Jensen and Jared’s date, the family also decided to gather the household staff together and explain to them about Jared’s autism. The majority, that is, everyone but Maggie were sympathetic and no doubt riddled with guilt for gossiping about the young man. Maggie reacted exactly as Jensen had expected her to; with a cruel lack of sympathy. Jensen set his plan to get her fired as soon as possible.

Jared had popped into the hothouse a few times to visit Jensen in the days leading up to their date. Just to check that they were still going on a date and to kiss Jensen’s cheek each time too. Sherri had told Jensen that she wasn’t going to start laying down rules aside from being safe and not taking Jared away from The Breakers, adding ‘no matter how much he begs’. Jensen, although quietly excited felt quite a weight on his shoulders being the first man that Jared had ever dated. The idea of being someone’s first kiss when it should have happened for them years ago was quite daunting too. Sex hadn’t even come into the equation. Jensen had thought about it fleetingly but it was too huge to concern himself with. Baby steps. Step One: What to wear?

Jensen lived in shorts, wife-beaters, ratty old polo shirts, even rattier t-shirts and utility pants. That was the extent of his wardrobe. The vibes he was getting from Jared was that the dinner was going to be a fancy affair, Jared’s idea of a date and so as the final hour approached, Jensen nipped into town and bought himself a smart part of dark blue slacks and a white button-down shirt. A suit would be going too far. 

*

But not where Jared was concerned. Jensen was waiting for him, leaning against a stone pillar in the loggia. The table had been laid with a linen cloth, silverware and candles. Jensen felt like a high-schooler waiting for his prom date.

“Cough, cough.”

Jensen chuckled to himself, turning around to see Jared, all scrubbed up. In a tux. 

“Well, I feel like I’m letting the side down. You look handsome.” Jensen grinned.

“You look clean.” Jared smiled, no teeth but he smiled.

“I’ll take it.” Jensen strolled across the room and pressed a kiss against Jared’s cheek, feeling the heat bloom from it against his lips.

“The first time you have kissed me.” Jared nodded at the table and they both took their own seats.

“Hopefully not the last time.”

“After the date.” Jared said playfully. 

“Of course. I am the perfect gentleman.” Jensen grinned, holding his hands up.

“My Cap.”

“That must make you-” Jensen thought for a moment, Jared helped him out.

“Your Bucky.” 

“That’s perfect. My Bucky.” Jensen smiled as he poured them both a glass of water. “So, I have no idea what we’re eating tonight, do you?”

“I do. I ordered pizza. Mom got me a phone.” Jared pulled his phone out to show Jensen. “I did it on my phone, mom helped. I made Benjamin wait at the gate for it.” Jared cackled at that.

“Oh, I bet he didn’t like that.” Jensen smirked.

“I don’t care.”

“Neither do I.” And together they giggled their heads off until the subject of their teasing wandered into the loggia with a huge pizza box, on top of which sat various boxes and containers.

“I love sides.” Jared hummed.

“So do I.” Jensen said, rubbing his hands together as Benjamin silently set the boxes down on a table next to the couple. Jensen could _feel_ the disdain dripping from the head of staff like wax off a candle but he didn’t give him the satisfaction of eye contact. All of that was reserved for Jared.

Jared was an expert at ‘pizza sides’. In that, he knew where to get the best jalapeno poppers, who put the most cheese on their potato skins and who sold the freshest bread sticks. It transpired that the food had come from four different outlets. Jared didn’t fuck around when it came to obtaining quality.

“Well, I am going to stuff my face tonight. Just remember to give me the bill and I’ll pay for it.” Jensen smiled, dragging a huge slice of margarita pizza from the box.

“No, I have paid.”

“Well, can I pay for our next date?” Jensen said, drunk on cheese and chancing his arm. Jared snorted and nodded. “Now, I want to know what music you like. I saw your Morrissey poster in your bedroom-”

“When you were being nosy.” Jared cut in, but there was a twinkle of a tease in his eyes. Oh those pretty eyes. Not silver as Jensen had first thought. More like stained glass on a gently lit Spring morning. 

“Yes, when I was being nosy. Is Morrissey your favorite?”

“No, Jeff’s picture and music. I don’t like much music. Morrissey-” Jared nodded. “-makes me sad.”

“I can’t argue with you there.”

“Hm.” Jared shrugged/nodded and was clearly more focused on eating than talking, Jensen followed suit.

The pair sat in comfortable silence, sharing a dish of chilli dip and almost polishing the entire meal off. Jensen was happily full, handing the last bread stick to Jared, who ripped it in two and handed the half to Jensen.

“Thank you.”

“Sharing is caring.” Jared hummed, leaning back on his seat and staring out into the gardens as dusk settled in.

“It is indeed.”

“Sometimes on dates, there is dancing.” Jared muttered, still staring outside. Jensen sensed a tension between them. But not the usual kind.

“There is, sometimes. Not always though. I can’t dance very well, but I do like a nice stroll after dinner though.”

“Yes.” Jared shot up out of his seat, extending his hand across the table and with it, the tension dissipated. Jensen took Jared’s hand and together they wandered under the stone arches and into the gardens. Jared rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder as they walked, it felt oddly comfortable and for Jensen very romantic too. The food had been a helpful barrier between them all evening but suddenly it was just them.

*

“I can’t believe that.” Sherri said, chin resting on Gerry’s shoulder as they sat tucked away behind a second floor window watching the two men wander the grounds. “Look at him. He looks like a man.”

“I should have listened to you.” Gerry chuckled.

“You did, you were just too stubborn to use your voice to prove it. He’s happy. I don’t ever remember saying that about Jared before now.”

*

“Can we go to the hothouse?” Jared stopped and pulled a comic book from the inside pocket of his jacket. “I want us to read this together.”

“Sure. It’s getting a little cold any way.” Jensen smiled.

“Oh. I know this one.” Jared handed, or rather shoved his comic at Jensen’s chest before removing his jacket and swinging it over Jensen’s head so that it landed over his shoulders. 

“Jared.” Jensen whispered and right there would have been the perfect time to kiss. Jared knew too but it was the wrong time for him. “Thank you.” 

“Hm.” Jared snatched the comic back, grabbed Jensen’s hand and dragged him toward the hothouse. Once inside, Jensen switched on the small battery lights and flicked on the space he heater had bought in preparation of the cooler seasons. He unfolded the sun lounger and nodded at it.

“Take a seat.” 

“You get on it, then me.” Jared nodded.

“I don’t know if it will take both of our weights but we can try.” Jensen slipped Jared’s jacket over the back of his desk chair and laid back on the lounger. Jensen could do little else but spread his legs so his feet were on the floor to accommodate Jared’s huge frame. The lounger groaned a touch but stayed in one piece as Jared settled against Jensen’s chest. “Comfortable?” Jensen smiled, huffing the words into Jared’s hair which made the younger man shiver. Jared settled the edge of the book against his stomach and opened it to the first page.


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen read the comic book cover to cover, even reading out the credits and how much it cost. Jared was as silent as the grave until Jensen closed the book and set in on the floor next to the lounger. They had been holding the book together, another barrier. Gone. Jared lifted Jensen’s hands by the wrists, holding them up with long exploratory fingers.

“Rough.” Jared mused.

“Hm, they always are. Working outside, my knuckles split, I get scratched by thorns and branches. Bitten by bugs, callouses from digging.” Jensen chuckled and Jared turned around to face him. Nose to nose. Jensen used a middle finger to push a little hair from Jared’s eyes and held it back, cupping Jared’s head. “We’ve been reading for so long, I feel as if I haven’t seen you for a long time.” He smiled.

“I am still here.”

“I know.” Jensen let Jared lead the kiss and that was all it was. A kiss. Just a soft, closed mouth press of Jared’s lips against Jensen’s. It was fleeting but sweet. Jared laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder, closing his eyes as the older man stroked his hair.

“Can we stay here tonight?”

Jensen went over the two points that Sherri had gone over before the date. ‘Be safe’, ‘keep him home’. Jared was both.

“Yes, I think we can.”

*

Jensen had always considered himself to be a fit man but that was before he had slept all night on a decrepit sun lounger with a 230lb man laying over him. Jared slept like he was dead and it felt like it too. Jensen was as stiff as a board. And he _really_ needed to pee. 

“Jared?” Jensen whispered.

“Hm.” Jared hummed and rubbed his nose aggressively against Jensen’s shoulder which also had a pool of drool on it. An ‘occupational hazard’ of sleeping with another person.

“I need to pee, sweetheart.” Jensen pressed a gentle kiss against Jared’s forehead.

“Same.”

“You’re going to have to get up first.” Jensen chuckled.

“Okay. M’getting up.” As Jared took his sweet-ass time to get up from the lounger and Jensen’s slightly flatter body, the older man realized that it was his day off.

“It’s my day off today.” Jensen grinned as Jared towered over him, rubbing his face. “Second date?”

And then the sun came out. Jared’s face practically split in two as he grinned down at Jensen. Who matched it with an equal dose of morning sunshine. 

“Yes. And second kiss.” Jared said, dropping to his knees in front of a now vertical Jensen.

“You know.” Jensen smirked. “Now that we’ve had our first date and our first kiss, we can kiss whenever we like.” 

“Like now?”

“Like this very moment.” Jensen cupped Jared’s face, pressing a soft kiss against his lips which stuck for a moment and was decidedly more racy than their first.

“I need to pee.” Jared muttered into Jensen’s mouth.

“We’ll go to my room, is that okay with you? It’s closer than yours.”

“Yes.” 

Jensen scooped up Jared’s comic book and suit jacket, Jared scooped up Jensen, grabbing his hand as they walked to Jensen’s room. They took in turns to use the bathroom. Jared insisted Jensen go first and that he left the bathroom door open which Jensen put down to Jared wanting to acclimatize himself to new surroundings. Bladders empty, Jensen let Jared wander around his room as he changed into something less formal and crumpled.

“You have records.” Jared thumbed through Jensen’s pitiful vinyl collection. He had ‘Sophie’s Choice-d’ his collection, the rest had been sent back down to Texas to live in his parents garage. “I don’t like them.”

“Not into that kind of music?” Jensen smiled, sighing happily as he slipped into a pair of well worn utility shorts. Jared didn’t take a blind bit of notice of Jensen as he undressed down to his boxers, the older man liked it. Romance and dating at its most simple and pure. The basest thing about them was that they were just two people who were really fond of one another. 

“Hm, I don’t know. I might.”

“Right, okay. How about I go and get us some breakfast, and then maybe you can change into your normal clothes and we’ll just hang out today. We can do whatever we like.” Jensen smiled.

“Yes. I want bacon. And maybe pancakes.” Jared grinned. Jensen loved it when that happened.

“I’ll see what I can do. Put some music on while I’m gone.”

‘Gone’ seemed as if it were some kind of trigger word for Jared who suddenly grabbed Jensen’s arm roughly. Jared was quite tactile, which suited Jensen because he was too but the younger man was quite strong and didn’t seem to understand how much.

“Come with me then? Clean clothes for you, breakfast, music.” Jensen calmly levered his arm from Jared’s grasp, making a subtle show that it hurt a little bit. Jared let go.

“Hm, I like that better. I like looking at your face.” Jared said, sliding a record with care back into its exact place. 

*

The pair met Sherri on the way to Jared’s attic room, she looked as giddily happy as Jensen felt plus he was quite keen to tell her how the date went. When you’re in your thirties, it wasn’t usual to report back to parents on how your dates went. At least, not in so much detail but Jared’s well-being and happiness were Jensen’s main priority. He respected him and his parents, so while Jared disappeared up into his room, Jensen took Sherri aside for a quiet chat.

“Was he okay?”

“He was lovely. He _is_ lovely. We slept in the hothouse.” Jensen said coyly then added quickly. “Nothing happened.”

“Jensen, it’s okay you know.” Sherri whispered. “I trust you, anyone else I think I would find it hard. The fact you live here with us, it helps. I just worry that he’ll get too much for you. Once he gets a bug up his ass about something or someone, he’s like a tsunami.” 

“He’s leading all this you know, it’s me who’s getting swept away by it. I really like him.”

“What did you do last night? We did see you go into the hothouse together. I was spying, sorry.” Sherri pulled a face.

“That’s okay, really. I read a comic to him, he kissed me. Just a peck, then we feel asleep. He’s very heavy.” Jensen chuckled.

“He sleeps like he’s dead.”

“I noticed.” Jensen’s eyes flicked up as Jared’s head appeared from the hatch to the attic.

“Are you talking about me?” 

“Yes.” Jensen smirked knowing that Jared would appreciate the honesty. “But only nice things.”

“Hm. I am coming down now, so you had better stop talking about me.” Jared mumbled.

“Are you spending the day with Jensen, Jared?” Sherri asked fondly.

“Hm. Breakfast and music. And probably more kissing because Jensen said we can do it all the time now.”

Jensen face-palmed himself.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.” Sherri attempted to kiss her sons cheek but all she got was flailing arms and an ‘Oh mom!’. “It’s okay.” Sherri then mouthed at Jensen, adding a little nod to the reassurance. “Jared, have you taken your meds? I think you probably didn’t take them last night.” Jared made a deep sound of irritation.

“Go and get them, sweetheart.” Jensen smiled, nodding up into the hatch.

“Okay.” Jared went, without fight nor fury. Just disappeared back into his room and returned with his medication which he handed to Jensen.

“Are you a wizard?” Sherri was quite taken aback by Jensen’s way with Jared.

“Duh, he is a gardener.” Jared said, quite seriously.

*

Breakfast outside when it was blowing a gale was not the one. But Jared insisted until he realized that perhaps it wasn’t the best idea after all, so they retreated back into the hothouse. Jensen sat as his desk while Jared reclined on the lounger eating pancakes in three bites.

“What happened to Cock and Dildo?” Jensen said, spinning around on his chair. Jared snorted at that.

“They went to live with my grandpa in-” Jared thought for a moment, then slowly sounded the word out. “-Pennsylvania.”

“Oh okay, are they happy living there?”

“Well, they never write, so I would not know.” Jared smirked, the cheeky bastard and Jensen burst out laughing.

“Do you miss them?”

“No, they did huge stinky turds. But I would like another dog but a small one.” Jared nodded.

“I will admit, I don’t miss clearing up those stinky turds up.”

“Sorry.” Jared mumbled.

“It’s okay, you didn’t do them.” Jensen laughed and so did Jared. “What kind of small dog?”

“Um, I have seen them on the internet. I don’t know what they are.”

“Can you describe them?”

“Small, white with black noses, black eyes and black lips. They look like clouds.” Jared hummed. “They are cute.”

“They sound it. Maybe you’ll get a puppy for Christmas?” 

“And a hammock.”

“You’re going to hold me to that, aren’t you?”

Jared chuckled through a mouthful of pancakes.

*

As the day went on, Jensen learned that once Jared got a feel for talking, he didn’t stop. Jared liked _all_ the holidays as it turned out. All of them. Christmas, Easter, July 4th and New Years Eve with Hallowe’en being his favorite. He didn’t care much for Valentines Day although admitted that he probably would now and warned Jensen not forget it. ‘ _It is on February 14th, okay?_ ’  
Jared hated cats but loved dogs and desperately wants a ‘cloud dog’. For Christmas. He still believed that ‘Cock’ and ‘Dildo’ were great names for dogs. And who was Jensen to argue.

There isn’t any food Jared doesn’t like. ‘ _I even like vegetables_ ’. His favorite drink is Pumpkin Spice Latte but without the latte part because ‘ _coffee makes me crazy, so mom won’t let me drink it_ ’.

Jared admitted that he has never listened to The Smiths or Joy Division in his life and recently replaced Jeff’s posters with Marvel ones. ‘ _Music makes me cranky_ ’.

He didn’t go to the movie theater to see the Marvel movies because he hates the movie theater but likes the popcorn. Jared also hates malls, big stores and parking lots. ‘ _Too many cars_ ’.

By mid-afternoon, Jensen could tell that Jared was flagging. He went very quiet after lunch and sat on the floor in the hothouse attempting to re-pot one of his rescue cacti but failing miserably. Jensen had to duck as it was thrown over his head.

“Hey.” Jensen knelt down next to Jared, who looked exhausted. “Don’t throw the prickly guys, sweetheart.” He dragged his fingers through Jared’s hair gently. “Do you need to sleep?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded, shrugging Jensen’s hand away.

“Here or-?”

“My bed. But you have to tuck me in.”

“Okay, we’ll get you cleaned up first.”

Jensen ran Jared’s hands under some tepid water as the younger man yawned almost constantly. He dried them off then walked Jared back to his room, Jensen would have carried him if he could. He helped Jared out of his clothes then into bed, pulling the blankets up to his neck.

“Stay here until I am asleep.” Jared yawned. So Jensen stayed, perched on the edge of Jared’s huge bed, which gave the gardener time to take in Jared’s room a little better which was well ordered and suspended in style between child and adult. Marvel stuff everywhere, rows and rows of well-thumbed comic books. Posters and a model of Captain America’s shield made to look like it was embedded into the wall, with black cracked decals around it for the full effect. As Jared began to snore softly, Jensen turned back to look at him. His eyelashes were settled against his cheeks, still and exactly the same color as his glossy hair. Pink lips parted into an ‘almost smile’, his broad chest gently rising and falling.   
Jensen was falling too.


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen returned to the hothouse, his second home. Or his first, he hadn’t quite figured that out yet. He swept up the soil that had spilled from the pot that Jared had thrown and located the prickly escapee which had landed on the lounger. He swept that clean too. With the day barely over, Jensen decided to use the time going over the accounts. Dull but necessary. He sat down at his desk and there it was. One of Jensen’s bamboo plant labels, laying on his closed computer, with the words ‘I love you’ written on it. Unmistakably Jared’s hand writing. Jensen was never one of life’s criers except in special circumstances. And this was extra special.

“Oh, Jared.” Jensen sniffed. It was the most precious, romantic gesture he had ever known. Jensen himself wasn’t a huge expert in affairs of the heart. He’d only ever had two boyfriends before then and both had ended in the kind of drama that Jensen had always tried to avoid. He twirled the label around in his fingers and pressed his lips against it. “I love you too.” 

Jensen needed to talk to Sherri. Stat. He was very aware that they had now moved into emotionally rougher terrain. He had educated himself on autism, since his knowledge of the condition was woefully limited. For many, life was infinitely more difficult than Jensen had first thought. Jared was lower down on the spectrum than he had first believed but his condition was no less a struggle than those higher up. Jensen began to hate the term ‘condition’, seeing Jared as simply a special man, just as the Jared saw Jensen as special too. On one hand, Jensen was keen to treat Jared as the adult he was. But he was also acutely aware that Jared couldn’t read or write very well, and that his needs were different to those of a fully functioning adult. Jensen suddenly felt very torn with his emotions. Jensen pocketed his wooden declaration of love and went in search of Sherri until Benjamin walked into his path.

“Why are you in the house?” Benjamin sniffed, casting an eye over Jensen’s attire as he always did. 

“I’m looking for Sherri, do you know where she is?” Jensen was all politeness, even if he wished Jared was there to scream ‘Fuck off’ at the prick. Jensen smirked at the very idea of it.

“Where madam is, is none of your business.”

“Are you serious?”

“Ackles.” Benjamin took a tiny step forward and dipped his head. “You do know that you are over-stepping your mark where Mr. Jared is concerned, don’t you? You are the help here, nothing more.”

“I’ll look for her myself.” Jensen said through gritted teeth.

“No good will come from your fiddling with the retard.”

Jensen didn’t think, not a single solitary thought passed through his mind as his fist met Benjamin’s face. And it was a doozy of a punch, instant blood. Jared wasn’t the only one with a temper but Benjamin had gone too far at that point. Benjamin was struck dumb, dumber than usual but the officious dick still managed a bloody spiteful grin through the pain.

“You’ll get fired for this.” Benjamin hissed, cupping his bleeding nose. But Jensen didn’t care, he had defended his Bucky and with that in mind, Jensen said simply.

“No, I don’t think I will.”

*

Jensen was shaking a split knuckle when he finally found Sherri with Gerry in his office.

“Um, I just punched Benjamin in the face because he called Jared a retard, I’m pretty sure I’m fired and going to get arrested.” Jensen bit his lip and sucked on his bleeding knuckle.

“Well, he kind of had it coming.” Gerry smirked, calmly getting up from his desk to join Sherri in sitting Jensen down. And then Jensen just let it all out, the emotions were too much, they burst out of him verbally as Sherri fussed over his bleeding hand.

“I didn’t come here to cause so much trouble. I only came because of the lovely trees and your lovely gardens. And the last thing I want is to take advantage of Jared. Sweet man. I don’t mean to cause all this, I feel like things were steady for him until I came and now the staff hate me. I’m punching people and-”

“Jensen, take a breath son.” Gerry squeezed Jensen’s shoulder quite hard. Like father, like son. Sherri handed Jensen a glass of something amber toned and potent. Not a big liquor drinker but desperate times called for desperate measures of expensive whiskey. Jensen knocked the drink back, shuddering as the heat hit his belly.

“Now, explain to us what happened.” Gerry was as calm as usual, closing the door to his office to give them privacy. He was sure Benjamin would be knocking it down soon enough.

“I was looking for you.” Jensen glanced up at Sherri. “I bumped into Benjamin in the great hall. I asked him quite politely if he knew where you were. He said ‘where madam is, is none of your business’. Fine, don’t help. And then he started on about my dating Jared, that’s when he called him a retard. I saw red, I couldn’t help it. There was so much venom in his words. He has no right to speak about Jared like that.”

“No, he does not.” Gerry sighed. “Well, good news is, we’ve been looking for a reason to get shot of him for a while now. Bad news, he is likely to press charges.”

“Oh God.” Jensen dropped his head into his hands. “What have I done?”

“Nothing any of us wouldn’t have done. I think this may put you in Jeff’s good books.” Sherri smiled. 

“Well, that’s something. Sherri, Jared will freak out if I have to go to jail.” Jensen said, chin wobbling as he pushed his good hand into his pocket. “Especially now.” Jensen held the ‘I love you’ label up. “He left it on my desk.”

“He wrote that?” Sherri gasped, taking the label between her fingers and smiling so fondly at it that it made Jensen’s heart ache.

“Yeah.” And then Jensen sobbed. And again two very powerful hands grasped at his shoulders.

“Come on. Chin up, Jensen. This is just a blip and don’t forget that your boss is very well set. So you don’t have to worry about bail money.” Gerry chuckled then knelt down in front of Jensen. “You’ve changed everyone’s lives around here. Most important of all, Jared’s. He has made more progress these past months than he has his entire life. You have our blessing to return Jared’s declaration. And I promise you, Jared won’t know about any of this.”

“You’re very kind.” Jensen nodded, feeling like an over-emotional chump.

“I’ll go and speak to Benjamin, you sit tight. Sherri checked on Jared a little while ago, he’s still sound asleep.”

“I’m not surprised. He was worn out.” Jensen sniffled.

“We’ll sort this.” Gerry said as he walked toward the office door. “The chief of police is my childhood friend.” The older man tapped his nose, grinning at Jensen who visibly deflated with relief.

“Why didn’t he say that in the first place?” Jensen chuckled.

“Gerry has a flair for the dramatic.” Sherri rolled her eyes playfully and handed Jensen’s ‘love label’ back to him. “Are you going to say it back?” She said cautiously, not wanting to pry but _really_ wanting to pry.

“Yes, I am.”

*

The incident blew over seamlessly and by the end of the day, Benjamin had been sent packing with his tail between his legs. Gerry had pulled a few strings at the local police department and all that was left was Jensen’s split knuckles and wounded pride. Jared was blissfully ignorant to most of the sorry affair aside from being told Benjamin had been fired because he was rude to Jensen.

“Good, no one is rude to my Cap.” Jared told his mother. 

There was a period of distance between Jensen and Jared after their day together. And Jensen was quite happy with that, even if he was desperate to tell Jared ‘I love you too’. Jensen knew that intense periods of socializing tired Jared out mentally and then there was nothing quite like missing the one you love and counting the days until you saw them again.

In juxtaposition to the blossoming romance, Fall was drifting in; which meant extra work for Jensen and Jason. Deadheading, raking endless leaves and putting the gardens to bed in preparation for Winter. It had been two weeks since Jensen and Jared had spent any quality time together. Jared would visit Jensen at the hothouse for a kiss once a day, each time Jared became a little bolder. Jensen felt tongue during the last one which took his breath away. Jared giggled, red-faced and flushed before casually checking on his rescued cacti which Jensen had mostly nurtured. Jensen just loved the fact that Jared thought to remember them at all. 

“Third date tonight.” Jared said breathlessly, pulling ear-pods from his ears which had no music coming out of them and almost falling into the hothouse. Jensen was never anywhere else since the weather had turned.

“Okay, great.” Jensen grinned. “What are we doing?”

“Movie night-” Jared nodded. “-in my room with popcorn.”

“Nice, I’ll look forward to it.” Jensen cocked his head. “Have you been running?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded. “My doctor said it is good for me. I don’t agree, because I get a bitch-” Jared jabbed at his ribs. “-right here.”

“Stitch, it’s called a stitch.” Jensen chuckled.

“No, bitch. Because it hurts like a bitch.” Jared burst out laughing.

“I cannot argue with that logic.” Jensen laughed.

“I am going to kiss you now.” Jared said, advancing on Jensen so fast the older man had to brace his hands against the work bench to steady himself. He could feel Jared’s heart beating against his chest and then his lips. Cold from the fresh air, upper lip sweaty and salty. And boy, it was a _real_ kiss. Deep and slow, full embrace. Jensen felt Jared stiffen against his groin, a shock at first which resulted in Jensen’s lips stuttering. 

“Wow.” Jensen felt like a deer in the headlights and Jared treated him as if he were.

“Sometimes, when I think about kissing you it does it too.” Jared whispered.

“Does it?”

“Hm. Does yours?”

“Yeah.” Jensen muttered. So fearful about how they would approach anything beyond kissing. 

“Maybe tonight, we can do more than kiss.”

“Yes, maybe we can.”

“We have to watch the movie first though.” Jared stepped back as if nothing had happened. “Because it is rude to talk during a movie.”

“I absolutely agree.” Jensen nodded. “What are we watching?”

“Endgame.” Jared nodded. “I am going now. Be at my room at six, okay?”

“I’ll be there, don’t you worry. Do you want me to bring anything?” Jensen tugged at the collar of his polo, Jared had gotten him truly hot and bothered.

“Um. No.”

“Right. I’ll just bring myself.” Jensen quipped. Jared snorted and rolled his eyes then dashed out of the hothouse as Jensen took a few moments to pull himself together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Huge Spoiler Warning* for Avengers: Endgame alert!

Jensen figured that Jared wouldn’t be expecting him to wear anything smart just to watch a movie in his bedroom and so changed into the nicest pair of sweatpants he had, matching it with a soft cotton t-shirt. Jensen clearly looked much smarter than he felt as he passed Sherri on the stairs.

“Date night?” Sherri grinned.

“Movie and popcorn, or so I’m told.”

“Have fun.” 

“Thanks.” Jensen nodded, blushing at the tone of Sherri’s ‘have fun’. 

Jensen was one minute early as he stood at the foot of the ladder, looking up into Jared’s room which was dimly lit and cozy. He stood looking at his phone then climbed the ladder as the time switched to 6pm.

“Can I come in?” Jensen knocked on the floor as Jared looked down at him like Gulliver, hair hanging over his eyes.

“Hm, I need you to help me with a sign.” Jared grabbed one of Jensen’s wrists and lifted him into the room.

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen laughed, wrapping his arms around Jared’s waist to stop himself from falling backward into the hatch. 

“Will you help?” Jared persisted.

“Yes, of course. What’s it for?”

“Mom and dad said I am not allowed to shut the hatch door but I don’t want them looking at us. So I need you to write a sign and stick it to the ladder. Will you do that?” Jared gasped for air as he managed to get the entire sentence out without faltering. He grabbed a piece of paper, pen and tape from his bed. He was prepared and determined.

“Okay, what do you want it to say?” Jensen sat on the edge of Jared’s bed.

“Um, ‘Movie night, please fuck off’.” Jared said, pointing at the blank piece of paper.

“Oh, Jared. I can’t write that, not when it’s for your mom and dad.”

“Hm, you can. Do it.” Jared lifted Jensen’s hand then nodded.  
“Please. And do not try to lie with the words. I know how fuck is spelled.”

“Right.” Jensen bit the cap off the pen which was immediately snatched from his mouth.

“Choking hazard.” Jared frowned.

“Good point.” Jensen wrote the words nice and big in block letters. “There, ‘movie night, please fuck off’. Is that okay?”

“Yes, now stick it and we will watch the movie.”

“I’m on it.” Jensen took his time taping the note to the ladder, because had added at the bottom ‘Jensen does not approve this message’. 

Jensen joined Jared on the younger mans large bed, more than big enough for the both of them and very comfortable. Jensen slipped his shoes before kicking his feet onto the bed, very aware that he was in Jared’s territory now. The TV was gigantic, maybe a touch too big for the room but perfect for the movie they were about to watch. Jared got himself organized, pulling Jensen up against his body, popcorn bucket balancing on a leg each. 

“Ready?” 

“I am.” 

“No talking remember.” Jared warned. Jensen drew his fingers across his lips as if to zip them up, Jared snorted. 

Jared did not stop talking through the entire movie. The conversation was about the movie though and it took Jensen a while to realize that he was actually permitted to respond to Jared’s comments.

“There is you.” Jared nodded at the screen. “Ass like you too.” He hummed, Jensen chuckled.

“Thanks for noticing that I have ‘America’s ass’.”

“Hm.” 

It continued like that until the end credits rolled and Jared had found Jensen’s shoulder, head resting gently against it. Fingers linked, popcorn bucket almost empty. Jared really knew how to pack food away, a bottomless pit of a man.

“Your bed is very comfortable.”

“I know.” Jared nodded once. 

“Do you want me to go, or shall we watch another movie?”

“Stay.” Jared buried his head into Jensen’s chest, one arm sliding around the older mans waist. Jared looked up, eyes a little wet. He hadn’t like seeing Iron Man die.

“I love you.” Jensen said softly, with warmth in his voice. 

“I know.” Jared lead the kiss, soft and slow. Jensen cupped Jared’s smooth face, one thumb gently rubbing his jaw. Jared was humming like he was a little electric motor. He pulled Jensen down the bed, just enough to get them both horizontal and Jensen’s stomach did a back-flip so severe it ached. Jared clambered over the older mans body, blanketing him with warmth, lips barely parting for even a second. “Can we go to sleep together?” 

“If you like.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s lower back in calming circles.

“But with no clothes on.” Jared whispered.

“Okay.” 

It was barely 9pm but Jensen didn’t care. If it meant being wrapped up inside Jared’s death grip arms until he was tired, then that was okay with him. Jared climbed off Jensen and the bed, while the gardener raked spilled popcorn kernels from the bed and pulled the covers back. Jensen turned to ask Jared if he had a trash can for the popcorn.

“That was fast.” Jensen muttered as Jared stood naked and unabashed in front of him. Part of him wanted to take in the view, Jared’s body matched his beautiful face. “Um, trash?”

“Hm.” Jared threw his eyes to a small bin under his desk, Jensen moved around him like he was a pyramid of cards. “You do it now.” Jared said, climbing into bed, blankets pulled up around his neck.

“Of course.” Jensen noted that Jared had undressed and folded his clothes, setting them neatly on a spare chair at the end of his bed. He had even folded his socks; Jensen naturally followed suit. As he undressed he could hear Jared humming, little involuntary noises that Jensen was unable to decipher. But under all the glossy brown hair, Jensen could see the twinkle in Jared’s eyes. Boxers off, last hurdle (never take your socks off last) Jensen joined Jared in bed. The younger man was like a furnace, smooth skin and like an octopus with four missing limbs.

“Squishy.” Jared purred, nose to nose and wrapped around one another. “And hard. And rough. Big cock.”

“Is that my naked review?” Jensen chuckled. And my God if Jared’s lack of filter wasn’t the most refreshing part of all of it. No feigned compliments, no behaving how people expect, just the truth.

“Yes.”

“Did I pass?”

“Hm. Gold medal. Your legs have a big hole in them though.” 

“Uh-” Jensen had to think about that one for a few moments until it clicked. “-my bowed-legs. Not everybody’s cup of tea, I suppose.” Jensen agreed with a nod and a chuckle.

“I like them because it looks like I fit there.”

“That’s a very good point.” Jensen couldn’t stop laughing because Jared was just genuinely funny and adorable. “You’re so lovely.” Jensen grinned, one hand in Jared’s hair again. He loved that hair.

“I love you.” Jared whispered.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

“Um, I want to go to sleep but I don’t.”

“Well, it’s still quite early so maybe we could talk or watch another movie while we’re snuggled up?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded, grabbed his remote control from the pillow behind him, elbow dangerously close to Jensen’s face and put Endgame on. Again. Jensen didn’t mind, he was blissfully comfortable, warm and wrapped up in Jared’s arms. He often felt that it should be the other way around; Jared wrapped in his arms but whichever way it came, the affection was beautiful. “Do you ever-” Jared nodded the words out. “-jerk off?” He was a candid and casual about it as he had been when they had undressed.  
The question came out of the blue, twenty minutes into the movie which happened to coincide with the Cap’s therapy session.

“I do yes.” Jensen smiled. “Do you?”

“Hm.” Jared nodded as he grabbed Jensen’s hand and laid it over his own cock. “Do me and I do you.”

“Are you sure?” Jensen _had_ to ask.

“Yes, because it is you Cap.” Jared nuzzled into Jensen’s neck as they stroked one another gently. Jensen hated how awkward he felt but was acutely aware as to how shy Jared _wasn’t_ about it all. Under the blankets, Jared was fumbling about, Jensen stopped and lifted the covers. “You do both.”

“Okay. How about, I just do you. Just for tonight?”

“Yes.” Jared buried his face into Jensen’s neck again and slipped an arm around Jensen’s waist, gripping him too tight. Jensen pressed his lips against Jared’s head and hummed softly, fingers raking through his hair. He kept his strokes slow and gentle with little words of adoration whispered into the younger man’s hair. As Jared came, he clamped himself around Jensen’s body and whined into the crook of the older man’s neck, body jerking as he came down. “I liked it.” Jared whispered. “Thank you.”

“I liked it too.” Jensen whispered back. They laid still for a few minutes as Jared regained his composure and the will to look Jensen in the eyes. And the look wasn’t what Jensen had been expecting. “First time I ever did a thing like that.” Jared smirked.

“Was it now?” Jensen smirked back, loved the smugness. 

“Yes. I have to tell you that I don’t ever want you to put your dick into my butt because that is just gross. I know about sex.”

“Okay.” Jensen nodded. “We won’t do that, I promise. It is a bit gross really isn’t it?”

“Disgusting.” Jared agreed before reaching up onto a shelf above his headboard and throwing a box of Kleenex at Jensen. “Because you made a mess.”

“Sure.” Jensen said flatly and then Jared gave him a slow but amused exaggerated wink. “You’re a cheeky so and so.” 

*

_Three months later_

“What has he named the dog?” Jeff and Jensen were standing in the large living room of The Breakers on Christmas night, watching Jared and his impossibly cute new dog. A white ‘cloud’ with a black nose, black eyes and black lips. Jensen had never spent so much money in one go before in his life.

“Cloud, on good days and when Jared’s cranky ‘Scrotum’.” Jensen said, turning to look at Jeff with a slightly pained but amused expression.

“Oh God.” Jeff chuckled. “At least it’s a more manageable size than the other two.”

“Yeah and Jared carries him around like a purse every day, so at least I’m not tripping over him constantly.” Jensen chuckled.

“And it’s going okay, is it? With you two.”

“Yeah, it’s great. It can be rough some days, real bad. But the difference with Jared is, he doesn’t mean any of it. He’s called me every name under the sun but he doesn’t mean it. If he was-” Jensen paused. “-if he wasn’t the way he is there wouldn’t be that spite in him that he can’t control. And it’s only out of frustration. I’ve been with guys before who are just mean because they’re mean. And then there’s the honesty. If I stink, he tells me.” Jensen chuckled.

“Yeah, we’re all used to that. I like it.” Jeff nodded.

“Me too. It’s pure and-” Jensen slurred and glanced at his half empty glass. “-I don’t often drink, I feel a bit drunk. Sorry, forming intelligent sentences seems to be beyond me right now.”

“I know what you mean though.” Jeff nodded. “Forgive me for asking, but-” Jeff’s voice dropped an octave. “-how is the physical side of things going? I don’t want details but I worry about him and honestly, you too. You have so much patience with him, I worry you might be missing out on ‘stuff’.”

“It’s fine really.” Jensen could see the slight embarrassment in Jeff’s eyes. “It’s not that different to any other relationship. Aside from the part where I discuss my sex life with my boyfriend’s brother.” Jensen teased. 

“What must you think of us?”

“I don’t think anything. You’re a loving family. You all care. And as for me missing out, I don’t. I’ve never been a promiscuous person nor a very sexual one.” Jensen said plainly. “We both have needs and they are being fulfilled in our own special way. Jared is still shy on occasion, but mostly he instigates things.”

“I see.” Jeff nodded. “I’m terribly sorry I was so against you at the beginning.”

“Don’t be, I have a sister and a brother too, I would have been the same.” Jensen chuckled. “Oh God.” He sighed as he watched Jared get ratty with Cloud. “I think he’s getting tired.”

“Do what you have to do.” Jeff smiled.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Jensen said calmly as he walked over to Jared. “I think it’s time for bed, it’s been a long day. Okay?”

“Hm.” Jared’s eyebrows were in knots and he practically shoved Cloud at Jensen’s chest. 

“Um, Jared’s tired. So I’m gonna tuck him in.” Jensen announced to the room who replied in wishes of a good night’s sleep in their own ways to the back of Jared who was keen to leave the room. “I’ll be back down shortly.”

Jensen helped Jared get undressed down to his boxers, the young man was emotionally exhausted and close to tears as Jensen got him into bed. Usually more than able to look after himself at bedtime but exhaustion had got him.

“I’ll stay until you’re asleep.” Jensen said, knowing Jared was too tired to ask it himself. Cloud curled up against Jared’s stomach while Jensen stroked Jared’s hair until both man and dog fell asleep. Jensen carefully lifted Cloud from the bed, since he was too small to risk having Jared laying on him in the middle of the night. “You don’t even look like a dog.” Jensen muttered as he laid the white mound of fluff into his comfortable pen. He glanced at Jared as he moved to slip down the hatch but something got him, right in the center of his chest; he suddenly couldn’t bear to leave the young man alone. The idea of rejoining the festivities downstairs while Jared was on his own felt painful. So Jensen undressed and slipped in behind Jared and thanks to the booze, sleep took him quickly.

“Where’s Jensen?” Sherri said, pouring Jeff a drink. “He’s been gone a while, he said he was coming back down.”

“Want me to go and check?”

“I don’t know, they might be, you know.”

“Doubtful, Mom. Jared was exhausted. But, I can see you’re worried. I’ll go check.” 

“You’re a good boy, thank you.”

Jeff took his time climbing the stairs up to the attic and the noise from the gathering downstairs faded as he reached the bottom of the steps. He listened before he climbed up, keen not see anything he didn’t want to see. Jeff grinned though as he saw Jensen and Jared curled up and sound asleep together. He reached across the floor and grabbed the hatch. Closing it for the first time since Jared had moved into the attic room and left the pair to enjoy the rest of Christmas together in a blissful shared dream.


End file.
